Splatoon: The Otherworldly Agent
by TrickyJebus
Summary: Before the massive flood that wiped out humanity, civilization was wrapped in anarchy. Follow in Rochsas' footsteps. A skilled agent working under a questionable organization who somehow discovers a larger threat. Stricken with a dilemma between the lesser of two evils. Each choice he makes shall shape the future of Splatoon as we know it.*PREQUEL*
1. Depredation

_Hello dear readers and welcome to my first ever fanfiction in like ever!_

 _Note: English as it's not my native language albeit I tend to use jargons too so I hope reading this won't be troublesome._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I implore you folks to bear with me on this overall since the first few chapters will have little to no Splatoon elements in it. Please do take heed that this story is mostly about humans and demi-humans surviving the aftermath of World War 3 plus a string of events that led to the advent of the Great flood that seemingly wiped out humanity and made way for sea creatures like squids to evolve. I sincerely apologize for subjecting you folks to an entirely different approach to the splatoon narrative but I do sincerely ask to read this with an open mind. Just be patient and relax as I take you through this otherworldly story of mine._

 _P.S._

 _I suggest listening to this as you read the story: tiny. cc/unofficial (type this onto your browser instead) You can say its more or less its unofficial soundtrack. It just fits so well with the atmosphere._

 _Without further ado, lets start._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Depredation**

***10XXX Years In the Past***

* * *

Earth was a borderline desolate and foggy riddled planet. A place where bustling civilizations thrived has now fallen under an indefinite anarchy. Major cities that were once known to be brimming with people living complacent lives has now become a war torn battlefield after the byproduct that is World War 3 which have happened roughly a decade ago.

Amidst the chaotic and unruly kerfuffle, somewhere far off in an isolated area lie two eminent and power hungry organizations battling for Order. In a world that is cruel and unjust, their methods for attaining that are sprinkled with malice and immoralities. However, these methods are all just a means to an end.

The Encroachment Behoved Syndicate AKA the E.B.S. Organization is one of the two prevailing organizations thereof who specialize in conducting inhumane military and scientific experiments.

.

.

.

* * *

***Somewhere far off on the outskirts of another isolated area***

* * *

A young man was surveying an area on top of a particular vantage point. His binoculars zoned in towards a nearby rooftop of a decrepit building upon seeing a person of interest guarding the area.

He let out a mental sigh before opening his weapons case at the back of his parked jeep. What's inside was a fully-detachable bolt action scoped rifle which was already assembled and ready for action.

He calmly took it out and decided to take a closer look through the scope.

Once the man got a good look, the guard was revealed to be a T1 agent donning the particular uniform representing the man's rivaling organization the N.Y.X Organization.

N.Y.X is known for conducting cloning experimentation and are apparently rivals with the E.B.S. Organization; With that said however, This T1 agent is not a clone but a regular human thug donning a dark two piece suit and red shades equipped with a submachine gun.

The man lined his sights and shortly after, he fired without hesitation. A loud bang erupted in the skies and the bullet flew straight into the oblivious T1 agent's head, killing him instantly.

Moments later, a vertical sliding door opened and from there came another T1 Agent. without hesitation the man chambered in another bullet and pressed the trigger. Not giving the T1 agent a chance to react, the T1 agent was quickly dealt with.

Conveniently, the door right behind the dead T1 agent is wide open, giving the man a chance to infiltrate through the roof of the building.

The man placed his rifle back and proceed to head down from his post. He went towards the back of the building and prepared himself to climb up the roof. He brought with himself a grappling hook as he hoists himself up on the roof and carefully grabbed the ledge on top.

Once he made it the top, he hanged himself behind the ledge to peer through and see anymore unsuspecting T1 agents.

He inwardly groaned to himself as he saw three T1 agents cautiously looking around to see the culprit of these corpses.

The man waited before an unsuspecting T1 agent came close enough to his ledge. Striking while the iron is hot, the man uses his grappling hook and threw it right at his target which lassoed around his neck, strangling him.

The man used the agent as a human body shield and charged ahead towards the other two T1 agents. The T1 agents started wildly firing their guns only to miss landing its mark on the man due to his shield.

Once close enough, the man threw his human shield at the two which disarmed one of them whilst knocking back the other. The disarmed T1 agent's gun flung up midair to which the man then swiftly grabbed the gun, then dive rolled with the gun in hand and quickly disposed of the two.

With a sigh of relief, his adrenaline started pumping as he is fully aware that he has recklessly alerted every armed occupant in this building.

"Here we go again." the man muttered to himself with excitement under his breath.

Even if odds are against him, The man rushed through doorway without hesitation. He scurried down the stairs and opened the door to the top floor.

• He was met with a long spanning corridor and there came Dozens of T1 agents wielding an assortment of blunts and blades who stopped at a distance, caught in the middle of their chase of the infiltrator which is no other than the young man that stood before them.

It was a one-to-many standoff as both shot daggers at each other with killing intent. Silence pervaded the hallway.

"RAAAAGH!" The man bellowed a war cry and took action as he charged forward at the group, rendering the group to do the same.

.

.

.

The battle only lasted a couple of minutes. The hallway was decorated with scattered corpses, weapons, large amounts of blood and missing limbs.

With this much mess, There was only one survivor who made it out alive, and that survivor was none other than the man himself.

The man's clothes were tattered and covered in different hues of blood. The blood on him may be hard to recognize to who it belongs, but it definitely wasn't his.

The T1 agents found themselves outmatched against the man's exceptional combat skills. It just goes to show that T1 agents are not very well trained fighters. Not to mention that T1 agents are the lowest ranked members of the N.Y.X. Organization and consists of lowly thugs, ruffians and mercenaries who are people of different ages and gender that cant help themselves and are desperate for a leader to guide them.

This was merely nothing new for him as he casually walks off his minor injuries and continued clearing the building.

The man walked up to another series of hallways and more T1 agents were in his way.

After quickly taking care of the remaining T1 agents, a dead T1 agent in particular was holding an object of interest. It was a briefcase thatseemed to fit his mission objective. The man didn't hesitate and carried it along with him.

.

.

.

Once he stepped out of the building's front entrance, He stopped in his tracks as he looked back at the mess he's made. Albeit, He knew he didn't have a choice but he felt slight regret each time he leaves a place full of corpses in his wake. Its natural to feel that way, after all he's only human. But sometimes he often questions his purpose especially when killing is the only thing he's known to be good at.

He guess he's not used to living in a world of rampant crime and anarchy so its nothing short of unusual. But for him, it wasn't. He felt different this time but why?

Does he feel human or inhuman? Is there still some humanity left in him?

Back when he was taken to serve under his organization, The man was known to be a no nonsense agent. He grew to become a remarkable soldier both loyal and obedient without showing a single doubt to his superior. But deep down, he felt remorse and pity.

The man was a strong believer of the phrase "The means justify the Ends" As he is hopeful that working for the E.B.S. Organization is bound to bring back Order to this world.

He inwardly sighed and his way back to his jeep as he drove back to HQ along with the briefcase...

.

.

.

* * *

***Arriving at E.B.S. HQ***

* * *

The man parked his Jeep and brought the briefcase with him as he sauntered towards the HQ entrance.

He looked closely and noticed a familiar figure standing beside the entrance smoking. As the man got closer he then recognized the figure's face.

Once their eyes meet, the person greeted him in a coarse yet gruff voice "Rochsas huh...Back so soon?"

This person was a male in his 30's who has short blond hair, yellow eyes and a light stubble beard.

His apparel appears to be his regular outfit which consists of a black bandana on top his head, black tank tops covered with a zipped down desert camo jacket with matching camo pants and black combat boots. He also had tattoos on his right arm and behind his back.

Unlike the countless T1 agents Rochsas encountered before, this organization at least doesn't enforce their own mandatory uniform laws.

"Oh Hi Saxon, I figured it was you since no one else has the luxury to smoke but you." scoffed Rochsas.

"Pfft, can't help it. Cigarettes are scarce you kmow? so I've been smoking my own sticks of my own design."

Agent Saxon also works for the same organization. Reasons for joining like everybody else is for acheiving Order.

Just like Agent Rochsas, he also stands by the same rule which is 'The ends justify the means."

He's known him ever since Rochsas joined the E.B.S. organization about two years ago while Saxon on the other hand was 10 years ago. Back then there were only two elite agents: Agent Saxon and another special Agent, but now, with a new addition to their elite team, the burden of work decreased but the tasks split.

Both him, Rochsas and one other special agent are part of a three man team called the EAT (Elite Agent Trifecta) When necessary, they partake in special case missions that require the combination of their distinct skill or specialty.

Henceforth, Missions undertaken were mostly solo-oriented missions with the exception that the dangerous ones were solely for Rochsas to handle.

In the past, Agent Saxon who specializes in Demolition and Infiltration and partnered up with another special agent, went on similar missions. Nowadays, Saxon's role has switched to Interception and Retrieval instead and mission assigned to him have diminished to hit & run skirmishes.

"I thought you were on a mission?"

"It wasn't much of a problem to deal with. Just another skirmish."

Saxon exchanged a curious look at Rochsas' glasses and casually pointed at them with his cig in hand "For the record, now might be a good time to ask why you keep wearing those red glasses? Didn't know the aesthetic of the uniforms of those T1 goons got to you. All you need left now is a two piece suit and your done hehe."

Rochsas grew fond of these glasses and thus they felt natural to wear them. Practically speaking however, the red tint of his glasses should apparently have damaged his eyesight moreso with the fact that he normally uses it at night: This should have happened if Rochsas posess regular vision like everybody else though.

Unlike everyone else, Rochsas was born with an abnormal condition to his vision. As he was blessed with a pair of naturally red glowing eyes on the other hand however, he was cursed to only see the world with his eyes in all different shades of red and nothing else.

When he reached the age of 16, His late father gave him a tailored pair of red john lennon glasses which finally helped correct his vision and was able to see properly wearing them.

"Took you a long time to notice really." He scoffed "Well Its not a matter of taste but I wear them to help me see cause I have a condition with my eyesight and all that."

"Ehh? Then whats going on with the uncomfortable getup down there? Sir edgelord? Pfft..." Chuckled Saxon in scorn.

Rochsas sighed in defeat and conceded "It...Well...It complements the color of my glasses pretty well you know? Black and red color schemes seem fitting for me."

"So its an acquired taste then?" Said Saxon with a smug face.

"Heh, you can say that. I also feel that it helps me blend well in the dark to boot."

He started to visualize himself of his own image which reflected back. The reflection appears to be wearing a pair of red tailored circular glasses, long black leather trench coat with two shoulder belts to close up his coat, pair of fingerless black gloves, with a customary tactical assault armor underneath, black cargo pants, and lastly a pair of black combat boots.

"Blend in the dark? Sounds kinda pointless to me amigo." Saxon grinned with a smarmy look.

"Riiight..." Rochsas rolled his eyes "Anyways I have to deliver this to the boss."

"Alrighty! I do hope all three of us would go on another mission someday." Said Saxon as he gave a half hearted salute and sauntered away as he threw his cig.

.

.

.

* * *

***Inside the Building***

* * *

Rochsas stepped foot inside the main lobby. There at the center floor loes a painted emblem of the 'E.B.S.' Organization. On the far right side was the quartermaster booth, where agents can grab provisions, and supplies according to their assigned missions. On the opposite side was the waiting area. And finally up front was the reception desk area with a flat screen TV above broadcasting agency paraphernalia.

Over yonder, there was a jaded lady receptionist sitting at her desk minding her own business until she noticed Rochsas in the distance.

She perked up and eagerly waved at him to catch his attention "Yoohoo! Lovely evening Agent Rochsas!"

She was a fair-looking bespectacled young lady with blue eyes and blond hair tied to a ponytail, wearing what seems to be a common secretarial attire.

Ever since Rochsas joined, for some reason she was always trying to get his utmost attention. However like always, he ignores her yet again as he brisks on ahead.

(What was that all about?) Rochsas whispered to himself when he felt he was far away enough.

If he was low-key honest to himself, he'd admit that there exists an allure to her wherein he's actively trying to avoid as much as possible. Why? Because he's scared by the likes of her.

How can that be? What has made him the man that he is now?

Back In his early days, he was plagued with ignorance due to being sheltered and isolated by his widowed Father. His father was a War Veteran who fought during World War 3 only to retire because of an undisclosed incident with Rochsas' mother who passed away soon thereafter. Thus leaving him in raising of Rochsas.

Due to his father's lack of motherly experience he sheltered Rochsas away from the dangers of the outside world. However this didn't mean his father wasn't completely inexperienced.

Although hoarders are looked down upon, in this case however, his hoarding obsession came to good use as he remembered that he has hoarded a stash of functional guns and amnunition around. So he devised a plan; If he has experienced the hell of 'War to End All Wars' why not put that experience into practice? After all, this is the only way to protect him from this war torn world.

Henceforth he dedicated his whole life to teach Rochsas all about self defense, in both fields of armed and unarmed. After years of rigorous practice, The knowledge Rochsas gained in all his years of training shaped the man that he is now. Once his father passed away, he took it upon himself to hone his skills in the field and a little while after, he found the E.B.S. Organization.

Living a sheltered life where his guns are his only source of education wasn't pretty conducive personality-wise to him, hence why he wasn't much of a people's person but that didn't stop him from being dauntless when under the heat of battle.

.

.

.

* * *

***At the HQ Office***

* * *

As the door unlocked he carefully pushed it open. There, he saw a phlegmatic and shady figure sitting behind an office desk. The figure goes by the alias of The Overseer.

The room appears to be dimly lit. Rochsas could barely see the furnitures around except the chair next to the desk which he quickly took a seat of as he places the briefcase on the table.

He then felt an unnerving aura emanating from him. Perhaps it was due to the fact he defies physics and keeps himself partially visible akin to talking to a headless horseman.

Rochsas struggled to sit upright "H-here you go...Sir. Objective retrieved." he slightly stumbled on his words as he slid the briefcase across to him. Rochsas looked back at him and was daunted by his perennial macabre glare.

The Overseer then said in a stern and grisly but monotonic voice as he slides the briefcase closer to him "Well done as always. I'm sure you left no witnesses correct? Its standard protocol."

"Y-Yes sir."

"I see. This should exhaust their resources for cloning and shall force them in abeyance for awhile. Silver lining is it'll eventually lead them around the nooses when the time comes."

"Yeah..."

"By the way Agent, Its a good thing that you're early today."

"Sir?"

"This is a three man mission so I'm assigning you to join the Elite Agent Trifecta squad again."

Rochsas gasped, awestruck with the news since EAT didn't last long once Rochsas was assigned for solo missions "Its a pleasure to be working with Saxon and Desmond again."

"Speaking of the latter, Agent Desmond himself will brief you on the way. I'll contact the quartermaster to give you your supplies for the mission. You're dismissed."

Rochsas stood up and made his way out.

Rochsas implicitly went to the other direction leading to what seems to be a back door and sauntered outside.

As Rochsas shut the back door he says to himself "Guess I have to contact Saxon."

"Oh Rochsas." familiar voice echoed through his communicator.

"Yeah hi Saxon, I guess you got your wish."

"You bet! Im surprised myself."

"So where we headed?"

"I've pinpointed the location on your device, meet us there. We'll give you the rundown from there. Oh! Don't you forget your equipment ya hear?"

"Oh yeah. About that...nevermind, yeah see you then." Rochsas realized he actually forgot to get the equipment from the quartermaster. He groans and says "I guess I'll have to go back in again."

He turned and went back to the front door. As he walked ahead a couple of steps, the receptionist yet again perked up and eagerly waved at him. Flustered, Rochsas quickly went to the quartermaster area.

"Here you go same as usual." Said the quartermaster.

Rochsas rolled his eyes. "Riiiight...Thanks." he received the usual which was a silenced pistol with a laser attachment, few clips of ammo, a combat knife, a first aid, and an earpiece. Other equipment such as the Rifle and the Hook are his own.

"Wait a minute did I forget my hook? Ah what the hell." Exasperated with himself, he packed all of his supplies and went to his jeep as he drove off to the rendezvous point.

.

.

.

* * *

***In the middle of a desolate streets***

* * *

As he was driving he thought to himself "I wonder why its this late at night? Oh well. I haven't seen Desmond around lately. They're probably up to no good again those two-"

*BANG*

"What the...?" Rochsas was interrupted upon hearing gunshots behind him.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And If you guys are wondering where the Splatoon theme is well don't fret. It will come but right now the story's focus is on these characters surviving in this world and time. Let's just say this is indeed part of the universe of Splatoon but it takes place in the past, WAAAY before the Splatoon we all know._

 _Here's a character Bio for you folks..._

 _ **Just type the link and remove the spaces using your browser. I have shortened it for your convenience:**_

 **Agent Rochsas** _-_ tiny. cc/rochsas


	2. Consternation

_Hello again and welcome to chapter 2 dear folks. Relax, get comfy, maybe even play music from chapter 1 if you want._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** the Splatoon elements are Tie-Ins towards this universe. Expect them to be involved in a much bigger picture._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Consternation**

A spray of gunfire zinged past him followed by the clamoring of metal as the bullets grazed through the exterior of his jeep and adding insult to injury, Rochsas was driving in an open-hooded Jeep.

He got a glimpse from his rearview mirror and saw a regular car manned by two culprits tailing him. To his surprise one was not a T1 agent, he recognized the other one to be a T2 Agent as their uniforms comprise of a Swiss eye Neoprene mask with a yellow visor, a dark tactical shirt, light armor and a tactical waist belt.

According to intel, T2 agents are advanced agents with the special privilege to own higher end gear than T1's. This one right now for instance, seems to be wielding an assault rifle.

Putting his driving skills to the test; with one hand behind the wheel, the other desperately scrambled for his handgun "Where the hell is it?!"

Bullets flying; metal clanging; engines revving; it was only a matter of time before Rochsas gets hit. It's a miracle since statistically speaking, he would've gotten hit at least once by now.

The pursuers accelerated even faster as the T2 Agent tries his best to get a direct hit but all of a sudden, As Rochsas rummages for his gun he inadvertently pushes the brakes.

*BANG*

The back of his jeep suddenly collided with the front of the pursuers' car. Due to the force, the T2 agent was disarmed entirely of his weapon. With no weapon in hand, the T2 agent reached for his combat knife and opted to strike while the iron's hot and threw himself onto Rochsas' jeep.

"Getting now desperate are we?"

"Oh Shit!" Rochsas braced himself as the front window of his jeep shattered. It seemed that the driver has a gun as well.

Once the T2 agent was close enough he took a swing at him, Rochsas retaliated quickly by clashing the knife with a makeshift glass shard which he took from the shattered window.

At the corner of his eye, Rochsas notices the T1 Agent slowly catching up beside his jeep on the right in order to take a shot. In the blink of an eye, as the T1 Agent fired his handgun, Rochsas lets his other hand off the wheel and uses it to swiftly grab the T2 Agent's shirt and pulls him down to shield himself from the gunfire.

While the T2 Agent received a deadly dose of friendly fire, Rochsas took his knife and threw it at the T1 Agent, killing him causing his car to veer off. Rochsas then throws the T2 Agent out of his car. Dusting off his hands, he says to himself as he returns driving "No rest for the wicked I suppose."

.

.

.

* * *

***At the Rendezvous Point***

* * *

Once Rochsas parked his jeep nearby, he then makes his way towards two familiar figures standing at a secluded spot in an alleyway behind a van.

One of them was revealed to be Saxon carrying a duffle bag who greeted him "Eyyy Rochsas!"

"Heyy~."

As for the other one however...

Without so much as hesitation the figure initiated the greeting "Hello agent, I'll be your handler and mission coordinator tonight." the person reached out for a handshake.

With a smirk, Rochsas gladly shook his hand and replied "Nice to see you too, Desmond."

Desmond has a stern and smart exterior and appears to be a male in his 30's with a pale complexion, blue eyes and dark pony-tailed hair. His apparel consists of a dark Cap with a headset attached, dark blue denim jacket with a tactical armor underneath, dark jeans and lastly brown work boots.

He specializes as the field operative and is tech-savvy with a knack over technology; he even assisted as a medical field agent once. Albeit, Desmond excels behind the scenes, he also has a hand with guns and is exceptionally trained in marksmanship. Moreover, due to his experience in the medical field he has a higher tolerance to pain than normal.

"So this is the place huh. So what's the mission?" Asked Rochsas.

"Let's see here. You and Saxon will take the field for now. Your tasks are to infiltrate the central building east of here. Clear all hostiles, and destroy any traces of evidence or intel they have in there."

"Destroy huh? That's probably where Saxon comes in." said Rochsas.

"Blowing up is indeed my specialty!" said Saxon in agreement.

"I have access to the building cameras so I'll guide you guys through the building. Any questions?" asked Desmond with a phlegmatic gaze.

"What about you?" asked Rochsas.

"I'll be in this here van of course." Said Desmond leaning his hand on the backdoor "You do know My surveillance equipment is in here right? Right. So off you go now." said Desmond as he heads back inside of his van.

"He never changes." stated Saxon shaking his head with a smile.

"Same old same old." added Rochsas and shrugged as the two sauntered off to his Jeep.

Saxon noticed the damages on Rochsas' jeep and asks "Had a run in awhile ago?"

"Yeah. Two of them actually. One was a T2 agent."

"Huh, those guys are no laughing matter. I've heard rumors of them infused with enhancing drugs to make them more resilient and aggressive and are also better armed. Moreover this is all just speculation but I hear they are clones of their T1 counterparts."

"No way!" exclaimed Rochsas, flabbergasted by Saxon's speculation.

While Rochsas went on to ferret around his van for his equipment Saxon opted to test his communicator.

"Alrighty then." Saxon radioed in on his earpiece "Desmond come in."

"I hear you loud and clear over." replied Desmond echoing through the earpiece.

"Where's your energy Desmond? Its good to be back!"

"Back from what?" replied Desmond.

"Isn't it obvious?" Replied Saxon "All three of us, working together, the Elite Agent Trifecta! And as far as I'm concerned, Its not a trifecta without each other right?"

"Sounds incredibly cloying." replied Desmond.

"Your lack of enthusiasm disappoints me." scoffs Saxon along with a chuckle.

"Just get on with the mission."

"Make me!"

"Seriously?" Replied Desmond tiresomely.

"Pfft Just kidding." Saxon shifted his attention now to Rochsas and asks him "So Rochsas..."

"Yea?" Said Rochsas still prepping up.

"How's it like? Doing missions solo nowadays?"

"Why you ask? You implying that you miss me?" said Rochsas stifling his laugh.

"Hah! Why of course! But that's not what I'm asking."

"Ahh well its nothing like anything we've gone through before. Its tough having no one guarding my arse but I managed to survive it all nonetheless." Said Rochsas as he wore his earpiece then holstered a hadgun, a combat knife and a first aid kit in his coat afterwards.

"Ready?" Rochsas asked.

"Yeah hold on." Saxon laid down his duffle bag and pulled out his combat hook attached with a wire sling resembling a wired meat hook and lastly a couple of C4 explosives.

"That's new." said Rochsas pointing at Saxon's hook.

Saxon glanced at his hook "It's my pride and joy! You've seen nothing yet, this here's my new signature weapon!" Saxon clicks his communicator and says "Right Desmond?"

"..." said Desmond.

Rochsas gave an awkward look "Riiight...What are you going to use that for?"

"Unlike you, I tend to get up close and personal but this time around I can now do so with panache." Saxon smirked while caressing his hook.

"Riiight..."

"Don't Judge. You don't hear me complaining about your new look."

"You just did."

"WHAAA?...Never did such a thing." Scoffed Saxon with a playful grin.

"Alright guys let's get this over with." Interjected Desmond in a frustrated tone.

Rochsas sighed and asked Saxon "So where should we start?"

"Hah! Start at the entrance of course." Saxon smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Heh, same old same old."

With Rochsas in the lead, the two made their way towards the decrepit building's front entrance. Saxon took out a spare C4 block and plastered it onto the face of the door. The second they cleared out from the blast radius...

*BOOM*

"Lets go!"

Saxon signaled Rochsas and without hesitation, Rochsas rushed into the doorway with Saxon following suit.

.

.

.

* * *

***First Corridor***

* * *

It was a long corridor separated by various doors pervaded with numerous agents that are armed to the teeth wielding a vast array of weapons such as guns, blades and blunts, and even some makeshift weapons like a lead pipe.

The room consisted of three doors including the one they've went in. In front of them is one door adjacent to the other one. The Walls were plastered with wanted posters, pictures, agency paraphernalia, moreover an air shaft, pipes interspersed around, and an air conditioning unit connected to several some parallel pipes lodged on the walls above.

There were 4 T1 agents on sight. One was wielding an assault rifle and the rest were armed with various melee weapons, unaware of the two.

Saxon jumped in front of the agent nearby wielding an assault rifle and stabbed his head with the hook and kicked him off of it with this happening it started to alert the building as the alarm goes off, meanwhile Rochsas switched with his combat knife for his free hand and started fighting the three of them one by one. After successfully killing two, one agent was able to get up close and tried to take a swing at him but was immediately shot down by Saxon who picked up an assault rifle from the agent before while holding the hook with his other hand, Rochsas then sheathed his weapon.

"PING" a sound of the vertical door in front of them opened up and two more agents came in. These were not T1 agents. They're T2, wearing the same grey face mask with a yellow visor and . Both of them were currently armed with assault rifles and as they spotted the two, they immediately fired. unfortunately for them, they easily dodged through the bullets and gave a swift counter attack. Rochsas shot the T2 agent multiple times while Saxon pulled the other agent with his hook and started slashing at him then ending his combo with a spray of lead. A bit overkill much but thats how they stay dead.

"PING" Another sound of a vertical door opening beside Rochsas this in turn caught his attention and without looking he turned his gun around and shot at the back, successfully hitting the man behind who was a T1 agent wielding a machete.

Rochsas turned around and quickly grabbed the machete then four more T1 agents came out the two doorways respectively, one T1 agent used a crowbar while the other T1 agent used a handgun, The latter agent charged towards Rochsas.

Using his skill with close quarters combat he allowed the enemy to strike first, As the first agent got close enough the agent took a swing at him, Rochsas quickly sidestepped to his right dodging the first strike and then counter attacked by stabbing the agent to his stomach then pulled it out unfortunately exposing him to the other agent aiming at him with a gun, the agent fired at Rochsas, with the sword in his hand he attempted to block the oncoming bullet as the bullet flew closer and closer Rochsas shielded himself with his sword which in turn deflected it, then the agent fired again however Rochsas was able to deflect it again As the agent stood there stunned, Rochsas fired at the agent multiple times killing him, Then a click of the gun hinted that the gun is out and he threw this away.

Meanwhile Saxon handled the two other agents who were armed with bladed weapons. Before they could come any closer Saxon started continuously spinning the wire with his hook and skillfully flail it at the two then finishing off one with his assault rifle. As the wave of agents stopped coming the two without hesitation they nonchalantly headed towards the next corridor.

.

.

.

* * *

***Second Corridor***

* * *

This room consists of three doors including the one they've went in, there was a large wooden crate nearby on the left side of the corridor, one door was next to this crate but the two cant see behind it because its obstructing their view on from side.

Rochsas inconspicuously hid behind it while Saxon waited behind. after a few seconds later "PING" another sound of a vertical door opening. A T1 agent with a rifle was rushing ahead towards first corridor as he reached the edge of the crate he was jumped by Rochsas who pulled him in, grabbing his weapon and pushed him to Saxon's side which Saxon Immediately took him out by snapping his neck. After that Rochsas climbed up on the crate and saw four more agents with guns who were moving towards Saxon. Seeing this Rochsas used the gun he recently stole and fired wildly at the four killing them all.

"PING" a door next to the crate opened below him and another T1 agent equipped with a handgun came out. As he witnessed Rochsas on top of the crate he tried to aim at him, noticing this Rochsas quickly did a skillful forward flip before shooting back at him while in midair, as he landed on the floor

he then dropped his weapon believing it was empty meanwhile two T2 agents who were armed with a mace and an iron bar rushed at him from behind. Before they could deal a blow, Saxon noticed this and immediately gunned them down.

Rochsas turned to face him and smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't let your guard down."

"Guys! six more goons heading towards your six...yeah." Desmond alarmed the two on their earpieces.

Hearing this Rochsas crouched down in front of the large crate behind him and took his holstered gun out and his knife awaiting the oncoming group of agents, Meanwhile Saxon followed and hid in beside him but closer to the edge of the crate so he can get a peek, He then took something out of his jacket,

a small cylindrical object with a pin.

"Whats that?" Rochsas asked.

"A flashbang. get ready." Saxon pulled the pin.

"Good idea."

When the door opened and chimed. Saxon discretely threw the flashbang through the doorway.

One of the agents cried "BOMB!"

With no time to react the agents were helpless as they were exposed to the flash bang while it exploded a ringing sound whirred giving the two the signal so they rushed ahead at the group and started taking them all out, There were six of them, some are stumbling around shielding their eyes, others are groaning, and one guy was wildly shooting his gun, in hopes of probably hitting his targets but instead he blindly shot two of his allies, While the gunman is in the midst of his wildfire, Rochsas carefully dodged the stray bullets and lunged forward at him stabbing him right in the skull, while Saxon went to the one beside him and lacerated an agent with his hook, Rochsas then used his gun and fired at the remaining two before they could gain their vision.

"Alright lets go." Saxon called out.

Rochsas then sheathed his gun and knife then the two made their way to the third corridor.

.

.

.

* * *

***Third Corridor***

* * *

This room consists of only two doors including the one they've went in,there is a vending machine on the far left a TV high up on the wall on the far right broadcasting agency paraphernalia acting like a mind control channel spouting the lines in random order,"The world is broken we will repair it.", "Protect Normality.","Unity through Purpose." "Become a T2 agent enlist now." ,"Join the higher ranks enlist now.", sometimes mentioning either Rochsas, Saxon, Desmond, or the E.B.S. Organization they're under. Saying that their wanted for crime, reckless undermining of their agency, stealing of their intel and weapons etc.

As they stepped inside, the door automatically behind them closed, more agents stood before them.A T2 agent wielding a shotgun fired at the two. Both of them simultaneously dodged the spray. Saxon used his gun to fire at him. While Rochsas was busy with two other agents, the first one closest to him was using a bat while the other one behind him was using a pistol waiting for a shot as the other agent was obstructing his aim at Rochsas. Rochsas allowed the enemy to strike first. As the agent did Rochsas grabbed the enemy by his suit and threw him at the other agent. The agent however was able to dodge this and began to fire back at Rochsas, seeing this he started to dodge roll in front of him as he landed upright in a kneeling position he dealt a swift uppercut knocking him out. As the gun flew he grabbed the gun while the other agent with the bat was picking himself up he shot him. During this Saxon using his hook, was now busy holding off three agents behind them who came out the doorway behind them. One agent was a T2 agent holding what seems to be a short sword. Saxon smiled at this and began clashing his weapon with his. The other agent with a makeshift lead pipe saw this opportunity and started attacking him, Saxon quickly dodged with a backstep. Then another strike from the agent followed, dodging this again but with a side step moving himself behind the attacker then he quickly stabbed him with the hook on the back of the his head, With the hook protruding locking itself in place he grabbed the hook with both of his hand and used all his strength as he turned around to gain momentum and threw him at the T2 agent, As the agent was thrown at the T2 agent stunning him Saxon goes in for the kill and started slashing and slicing at him. The last agent who was waiting for a perfect shot at Saxon with his revolver is still trying to get a good shot, He tried to shoot one but misses, then another shot was heard, only it was from Rochsas who shot the agent with his new found pistol.

"Nice save there."

"Hey, Don't let your guard down" Rochsas said with a smirk.

"Oh really now?" Saxon grinned.

"Guys, a way underground this place is in the next room. Couple of agents are held up defending it." Desmond' voice echoed on their earpieces. "I would suggest another rou-"

"No, wait!" Saxon interjected "I have an Idea." he then delved into his jacket.

"Another flashbang?"

"Just watch." Saxon grinned. As he pulled out a block of C4 in his hand, he removed the case, rearranged a few wires inside, and wa-lah, a makeshift timed bomb.

"What are you doing? They could come in any minute now." Rochsas said while pointing at the doorway.

"You didn't even watch. Just look."

"What is that?"

"You throw it."

"Wha-Why me!?" Rochsas hesitated.

"Guys stop stalling around." Desmond attempted to quell the two.

"It will blow in..." Saxon looked at his wrist watch. "exactly 26 seconds." He handed out the grenade.

"What!? You didn't tell m-"

"23 SECONDS!" While still looking at his watch.

"Oh for fucks sake! FINE!" Rochsas reluctantly grabbed the bomb and ran towards the doorway.

"15 SECONDS!" Saxon called out.

"Ah shit." Rochsas clumsily dropped the bomb as he ran. he then quickly picked himself up.

"10 SECONDS!"

Rochsas grabbed the grenade and scampered towards the doorway. As he stood there he panicked because the door itself wasn't automatically opening.

"6 SECONDS!"

Rochsas tried to pry open the door with his bare hands,

"3 SECONDS!"

As he lifted the door budged slightly giving a small window, He took this chance and rolled it through the opening. After doing this he jumped out of the way covering his ears in an attempt to escape the blast radius.

"AND...huh?" Saxon asked with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Rochsas looked back at Saxon.

"I think I might have miscalculated. I thought I-"

BOOM! a blast emanated on the other side of the room.

"Oh, there it is!" Saxon beamed.

Rochsas stood up dusting off his clothes. "You could've killed me!" Rochsas glowered at him.

"Well it's us or them." Saxon said with a smug face.

"Well! It could just be you!" Rochsas said pointing at the man.

"Guys this argument is getting us nowhere. There are probably more agents coming your way right now." Desmond replied.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch." Saxon raised his hands up defensively.

The two headed on to the next room. luckily the door opens now.

"Are you kidding me?" Rochsas was dumbfounded at the open doorway.

.

.

.

* * *

***Fourth Corridor***

* * *

As they stepped in, several burnt bodies lie dead scattered across the floor. Broken furnitures and various weapons also lie flat on the floor.

Saxon bent down and reached for a revolver. "I'll take that." sheathing his hook, he looks back at Rochsas who was also doing the same.

Rochsas equipped himself with a pump shotgun. "Heh, this will do." Rochsas looked at his gun and pondered about it for a few seconds. "If only the organization allowed us to keep this."

Saxon nodded "Yea even if you bring one back to base they'll confiscate it and take it for themselves. I was always tasked to intercept and deliver weapon caches for the overseer but he never explains why." he shrugged.

both of them nodded to each other and casually made their way inside the elevator. The elevator seems dimly lit with only two buttons available; an up and a down.

"Wonder where this will take us." Saxon pressed the button going down.

During the ride, Rochsas was thinking about the E.B.S. Organization and wanted to share his views of it with Saxon. "Hey, I was thinking about what you said earlier, and its true they've been acting very shady lately ever since I joined, especially...the overseer." Rochsas shuddered with that last statement.

Saxon contemplated this and said "You know, They must be hiding something. I haven't seen any other agent...Well besides you, me, Desmond and the staff there."

"Thats weird, what do you think they would be hiding?"

"Well I've only meet with the overseer after missions, the briefing goes to Desmond...speaking of which."

Saxon radioed in on his earpiece."Hey um..Desmond what's your take on our mysterious organization and the overseer?"

"Huh? wait, what were you guys talking about?" Desmond confused at the out of place question.

Desmond pondered about it for a moment and replied "Ahh, Well...the overseer does have his own plans but he says its confidential and he digresses any more of my questions."

The elevator stops with the floor sign saying that its on U level.

"Anyways back to business, wait a minute. The monitors full of static here I cant access the surveillance system yet. Hold on."

"Guess we're in for a surprise." Saxon half smiled.

As the elevator chimed in Rochsas sighed and it slowly opened its doors. Revealing a large dimly lit room with a hue of blue surrounding the walls and what looks like to be a control room with rows of chairs associated with rows of desktop monitors. a machine console on the far center above it is a large flat screen TV and it is at the far end of the room. Luckily the room was empty even for such a large room there was no human in sight.

Rochsas walked outside the elevator and glanced around the place. "This is new...Alright lets blow the place up you got anymore C4?"

Saxon cupped his chin. "Wait I got an idea."

"Don't tell me its another grenade?"

"Where's the power source for this thing." Saxon pointed at the far center to what looks like to be a machine console.

"Why do you need to power it up? OH you want to short circuit it instead?"

"No. But this is my chance to find out about E.B.S Organization."

"Woah woah woah! Even though the overseer trusts us for this one mission, doesn't mean you're going AWOL on this one!"

"I know I know, but with this talk about the organizations shady business I would like to know what intel are we supposed to destroy. Aren't you a bit curious too?"

"Well yeah but haven't you tried that in the first place?"

"I've only been delivering weapons cache's don't you remember? The overseer entrusts only you to do that intel job."

"Maybe its because I never questioned him." Rochsas answered for himself. "Okay right now lets finish this job, its already past midnight, lets destroy this place already. From what Desmond mentioned earlier it sounds like the overseer really meant it."

"Extreme prejudice..." Saxon scoffed. "And he'll do what if we don't?"

"uhhh well..." Rochsas sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"see? Its all good. Just trust me." Saxon then radioed in on his earpiece "Desmond come in. How's your little problem?"

from the other line Saxon hears some noises and rustling of equipment.

"Yeah I can't see anything in here, the surveillance system looks like it has been disconnected for awhile. So how you guys holding up? "

"Were fine. If you're wondering were in some kind of a control room. Anyways do you know where they keep their power boxes?" Saxon replied.

"What...for?"

Saxon smiled knowing Desmond wouldn't like this. "Information."

"What!? Do you really think now is a good time? You only have one way out of there if I'm not mistaken, and who knows it might be a trap!" Desmond protested.

a voice far off in the distance shouted "Hey I think I've found what you're looking for!"

"What is it?!" Saxon shouted back. The voice called out was Rochsas and he seems to have found something.

Without an answer Rochsas immediately pulled what seems to be a handle from some kind of box attached to the wall.

An electrical sound whirred across the room, a few seconds later the other unlit lights turned on shining with a bright blue hue. The large flat TV screen booted up and after a few minutes a window popped up asking for a password.

"Thanks!"

Saxon made his way towards the machine console followed by Rochsas.

Saxon rested his hands on the console and gazed at the large flat screen TV. "Okay so whats the password?"

"uhmm...I'll ask." Rochsas radioed in on his earpiece. "Hey Desmond we need your help."

"Wait what happened? The surveillance system is on again." Desmond responded.

"I found a power box."

"Nice...I can see what its asking for so I've been rummaging through some files and..Interesting...umm..."

Desmond's Aposiopesis left Rochsas hanging for awhile.

"Riiight..." Rochsas' eyes widened. "Wait! Wait are you doing!?"

"Just plugging in some of my guesses."

"You do know it could probably lock you out if you keep failing at that."

Saxon typed in. *EBS* a *BEEP* sound chimed from the console and the screen popped up an error message.

Rochsas sneered. "You do know that's the most simplest password anyone could think off."

"Shut up." Saxon glared at him.

Desmond radioed in. "Saxon add another A from your previous attempt."

Rochsas looked confused for minute there. "What?"

"Oh hey my intuition was almost right! Suck it!" Saxon lightly punched Rochsas' arm.

Rochsas hissed. "Shut up."

Saxon typed in *NYX* a *DING* sound chimed from the console and the screen popped up a display of folders containing several files within it.

"Wow."

"Wait a minute." Saxon shifted from a playful grin to a serious face. "This doesn't look like THEIR intel."

"Its ours." Saxon continued.

"So the organization wants us to destroy our evidence and information. But why?" Rochsas mused.

"What's this." Saxon opened up what seems to be a map of the building complex of their organization.

"No way there are more floors below that place!? They really are hiding something." Saxon switched to more images of the complex.

"Yeah it even goes underground like this one." Rochsas replied.

A picture caught Saxon's attention as he scrolled through the rest of them. Saxon stopped and analyzed it. This picture was caught from a weird angle but it was visible enough to reveal what seems to be a military factory. Surrounded with all kinds of metallic scraps,various arrays of weapons and ammunition lying in the machine belts.

Rochsas asked "Is that what I think it is?"

"So thats where my weapons goes to. They seem to be creating more from them."

"How so?"

"Well its some kind of weapons factory, but the real question is why?" Saxon switched to another image, this picture was caught in an angle peering behind some kind of wall to what reveals to be some laboratory. Surrounded with all kinds of science tools, gadgets and gizmos. A machine console on the right, a board with equations and scribbles on the left. But there was this one thing that caught Saxons full attention, and it is the rows of large Human sized glass chambers ,inside are some undiscernable human like figures by the foreground of the shot.

Curious to see more, Saxon went on to zoom in on it. Revealing human like figures suspended inside the glass chambers.

"What the hell is that?" Saxon commented.

"Is that a human? But they have no face." Rochsas questioned himself.

Rochsas' speculation is true, the human figures inside the tubes don't have any facial features but they resemble humans nonetheless.

Saxon ignored his question and radioed in Desmond. "Desmond come in. Do you see what I'm seeing!?"

"Yeah, I've already downloaded the files to my database so I can see it from here on my monitor. Anyways from the looks of it, these things seem to be human clones. That means with those weapons from the previous picture..." Desmond's voice trailed off followed by a gasp. "The E.B.S. Organization is creating some kind of army behind our backs!"

"How could you say their clones?" Rochsas radioed in.

"Well they have no face so I'm just assuming they are." Desmond replied.

During their conversation, Saxon was busy browsing through the rest of the files. There seems to be tons of info about their organization, even the Overseer himself has a profile. this caught Saxon's attention and he moused over to the overseers profile as a window popped up revealing the overseers profile, associated with a blank picture and details below, organized in a list:

Name: Unknown

Description:

-Head of the E.B.S.

-goes under the alias Erebus.

-Cannot be reasoned with.

-Cannot be contained.

-Has three confirmed elite agents at his command.

-Wanted for violation of human rights, arson, all degrees of murder, false god, theft, illegal possession of firearms, illegal production of firearms, human experimentation, animal experimentation.

-Terminate on sight.

Abilities: Unknown.

Known objectives:

-Creating a mass army.

-To possess a certain artifact of mysterious power.

"I knew it."

"He sounds worse than these guys"

"You bet, just look at that." Saxon reads off specific words at the list. "False god? artifact? animal experimentation? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you been on any missions about those?"

"Not yet."

"Why hasn't he told us about this?"

"He only briefs us about the missions not the reasons behind them."

.

.

.

* * *

***Desmond's Van***

* * *

Meanwhile at an alleyway far away from the building, there was a van. inside the back contains a small desk, on the desk are some paper documents scattered around and a radio transmitter box. On the other side are multiple small TV screens watching the two agents in different angles.

Desmond was sitting on his chair in front of the desk, being busy using his small laptop when suddenly he heard sounds outside the van.

He stood up and slightly opened the back of the van to get a glimpse at the source of this. To his surprise he found several suspicious trucks parking at the front of the building, As the vehicles parked themselves he could see multiple human like figures dropping down from them, His eyes widened as he noticed that they were not wearing what the enemy agents are wearing. They seem to be wearing gray stinger tactical jackets with gas masks covering their faces armed to the brim.

"Who could they be? Are they the army? no it cant be." Desmond thought to himself.

Desmond looked closely at the trucks and noticed it has the same color shade as Rochsas jeep, Desmond turned back and rummage his desk drawers and pulled out some binoculars and went back. Using the binoculars he could see a familiar small insignia on one of the sides of the trucks.

Desmond gasped in shock it was the E.B.S. 'What are they doing here? I gotta alarm the two quick.' Desmond thought to himself as he rushed to the monitors and grabbed his communicator which is on his hat.

.

.

.

* * *

***Control Room***

* * *

Desmond called out through their earpieces "Guys! I know you're taking your sweet time with that even though were not allowed to, but the E.B.S. Organzation is here."

Saxon asked. "You mean the overseer? Well whats wrong about that?"

"No some guys with gas masks and they don't look like they're here to escort you two out of there."

"Gas masks? No way, we're the only guys fighting for the E.B.S. Organization right?"

All of a sudden an explosion erupted up on the ceiling of the room.

Rochsas cried out. "Watch out!"

Rochsas then lunged at Saxon pushing him away from the falling debris destroying only the console, as they picked themselves up both of them looked above to see the guys mentioned before rappelling down. Seeing this both of them quickly hid behind one of the terminals and pulled their weapons out.

"More of them?" Rochsas whispered.

Saxon shrugged.

Meanwhile Desmond on the other hand was trying to overhear the conversations from gas mask goons on their communicators luckily he knew their radio frequencies to listen into, after all he is part of the agency. All he could hear though is a familiar but slightly inaudible intermittent voices probably issuing orders and commands, but that wasn't from those gas mask goons themselves, that voice was sounds similar to the overseer himself. As the gas mask guys closed in on the terminals, he heard one thing from the overseer that stood out from the rest which left Desmond in utter shock.

"mission has been compromised commencing of modus operandi by termination is a go!"

* * *

 _Here you go sorry for it being too long! If you read this in one sitting congratulations! You're awesome!_

 _Here's another Bio for you folks..._

 _Since you can't simply copy and paste this, Just type it and remove the spaces to access the link. I have shortened it for your convenience:_

 _Agent Saxon - tiny. cc/saxon_


	3. Saxon's Plight

_Hello again dear readers, Welcome to chapter 3!_

 _Please bear my writing mess._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Saxon's Plight**

Desmond panicked and quickly alarmed the two. "Guys you have to get outta there fast! I believe these guys are hostile, I repeat hostile. You'll be surrounded there in a few minutes."

Rochsas radioed back whispering into his earpiece. "But there's no way out but the elevator and I doubt that's not blocked either."

Saxon carefully peered out to cover and tried to get a glimpse of the enemy. He noticed a familiar emblem on their uniforms. He quickly turned back and faced Rochsas.

Saxon let out a deep sigh and whispered. "What now?"

"We have to get out of here."

Saxon huffed. "No shit."

"Hey Saxon." Desmond asked. "Do you by any means have more C4?"

Saxon checked his jacket to see if he has any. "Yeah I have only 3 blocks with me left, but why?" Saxon was slightly confused by this.

"There seems to be a tunnel that leads to the surface below you. If you could find a way to detonate them in a corner somewhere, the blast would be deep enough to give you access there."

Saxon smiled and nodded. "It could work."

Suddenly the gas masked goons started firing at the terminals their hiding. Which made the two cover their heads in protection.

They were sitting ducks there until Saxon started intermittently blindfiring from cover to avoid exposing his vital parts from being shot.

Meanwhile Rochsas spotted another cover beside them a few inches away. Using Saxon as suppressing fire, Rochsas dived in. Time slowed down as Rochsas was flying in mid air. He turned his body facing the target and aimed his shotgun towards one of them who was not in cover and was distracted by Saxon. When he lined up his shot, he pulled the trigger. Luckily with the shotgun the spray of the projectiles hit him knocking him back by the force of the impact, killing him.

Afterwards Rochsas safe rolled towards his newfound was able to count his opponents in mid flight. He counted five of them, all armed with assault rifles. they noticed Rochsas as soon as he rolled for cover and started continuously firing in unison at Rochsas position.

One guy was moving in towards Rochsas cover but before he could get close enough to see, Saxon looked beside him noticing this, and fired at him twice killing him.

Saxon glanced at his gun to check if he has any more ammo left. He heard an unfortunate clicking noise from it and called out to him. "I'm out!"

Rochsas looked back and noted this and thought of something to help Saxon with. He glanced around and found an assault rifle nearby which was dropped by the guy Saxon shot earlier. He quickly grabbed this and tossed it back to Saxon who in return caught it.

Saxon stood up and continued firing and eventually was able to hit one guy, but the others were cooped up in their own covers. As the enemies were distracted, Rochsas took his knife and peered to the edge of his cover. He took a look around and chose a target currently hiding in cover. As the target's head popped up, Rochsas stood up and threw the knife at him. The knife flew and successfully hit him through his gas mask, however his hands was still on the trigger so he started uncontrollably firing his gun before he slowly succumbed to the pain and fell dead. Because of this, his projectiles ricochet everywhere. One bullet bounced off hitting two of his teammates and they both fell dead.

shortly after the elevator chimed nearby and 4 more stepped out of it, this time wielding large electrified machetes called megachetes as well as 3 more abseiling down from the hole through the ceiling wielding assault rifles.

Rochsas looked up and panicked. "Saxon were getting outnumbered here!"

Saxon pulled his jacket out and then took out another explosive device, this time it was a smoke bomb, As he pulled the pin he then threw it at the center creating a smoke cloud, As the smoke cloud expanded in size, Saxon signaled Rochsas and pointed him to a particular area in a corner behind them. Rochsas then nodded at him and both started to run in a zig zag motion as to dodge the incoming bullets being hailed upon them.

As they got into a corner a few meters away from the enemy Saxon signaled Rochsas and told him. "Cover me!"

Rochsas silently agreed to this and began distracting the enemy with suppressing fire. Rochsas Strafed side to side, dodging left and right whilst shooting into the smoke with his shotgun.

Several were hit, bodies falling left and right, meanwhile Saxon was busy planting C4 onto a wall when suddenly it didn't matter anyway as a large hand burst through the wall destroying it and immediately grabbed Saxon.

Rochsas turned to see what happened to his partner when suddenly he was shot in his right shoulder, he quickly turned back and pulled the trigger but to no avail his shotgun was out of ammo, he threw the gun away and ran towards the hole.

As Rochsas carefully dropped down from the hole which was pretty deep, he gasped in fear when he saw Saxon being held by a large figure. The figure towers almost 3 times the size of a normal human and was wearing tattered clothing and some kind of breathing apparatus that only covers its mouth. Large hands with very long fingernails sharp enough to resemble claws. Its bald head had two large stakes piercing its skull forming a shape like an 'X' on its head. Despite its wounds it doesn't seem to be weakened by it.

Saxon squirmed and struggled. Trying to break free from its tight and painful grip. Before both he and the giant noticed Rochsas and he started shouting. "Its...A...ARGH...FUCKING...SMAR. AGENT! DO SOMETHING!"

Desmond Interrupted "Guys Are you in the tunnels now? I cant see you through the smoke."

Rochsas stood in awe but shook it off and radioed in replying. "We're down in the tunnels and...Theres a SMAR here!"

Desmond was startled when he mentioned that last part. "You serious!?NO! Do not fight it. I repeat do not fight it!" Desmond pleaded.

"Dammit man hes got Saxon I can't leave him here."

Rochsas then glanced over to his handgun and pulled it out and starting firing at the giant. The S.M.A.R. agent didn't flinch with the bullet wounds he received. He slowly walked to him then raised its leg. using his foot to stomp on Rochsas. But due to his slow movements, Rochsas was able to swiftly dodged this and continued firing at him.

During their bout. Saxon successfully wiggled his arms free from its grip. Then took the hook out of his jacket and plunged it into its hand.

The S.M.A.R. agent growled but it sounded more of a huff because of its mask. it then threw Saxon into the tunnel walls dropping his hook. But he didn't stop there. He mercilessly continued punching him through the wall until he was unconscious.

Rochsas became furious on what he saw and realized that his feeble gun isn't damaging him much. He looked for another solution and glanced around. He noticed the hook lying on the ground and picked it up. He held the wires began to spin it. Achieving enough speed and momentum he threw the hook towards the S.M.A.R. agent and the hook managed to pierce itself into one of its arms interrupting its beatdown. Using the wire as a rope he pulled himself towards him.

As he landed on its arm. He manage to Balance himself on it. Then he pulled the hook that was stuck and made his way towards its head. The S.M.A.R. agent struggled to shove him off but to no avail. Rochsas latched on to his face with the hook and began stabbing his eye then shooting it multiple times till his gun was empty.

The S.M.A.R. Agent scream in pain but only muffled due to its mask. Using both of its hands. It grab Rochsas and tossed him down. Rochsas landed with a hard thud and winced in the pain. As the S.M.A.R. agent was closing in on him. it slowly rose its foot about to squish him again. Rochsas tried to get up but his recent and painful drop prevented him to do so.

Suddenly the S.M.A.R. agent stopped its actions and began running its hands behind its head. As the S.M.A.R. agent turned around. Rochsas got a clear view of Saxon who was barely holding on, on the S.M.A.R. agents head. Saxon seems to be planting a C4 charge on it. When he plugged in a code he jumped off, not until the S.M.A.R. agent grabbed him in during mid flight.

After seeing Saxon held up in the giants grip again. Rochsas felt his adrenaline pumping back into him and made his way towards the hook that fell earlier. He grabbed it then tossed it to Saxon who in turn saw this and managed to catch it. Saxon started to cut its hand but due to it being a hook, he was only able to graze its skin. The S.M.A.R. agent wasn't too happy about this and shook Saxon vigorously which made him drop his hook again.

A faint beep rang shortly after. The C4 charge exploded creating a rupture on the back of its head. As the S.M.A.R. agent weakly stumbled and staggered. its vision was failing then releasing its grip on Saxon. The S.M.A.R. agent Dropped dead face down, spilling its blood out of its exposed cranium.

Saxon on the other hand wasn't able to land himself properly and instead made him fall down on the cold hard concrete floor. Rochsas immediately went to his aid.

Rochsas panted after all that for a few seconds. "Are you alright?" Rochsas reached out his hand.

"I..I don't know what do you think?" Saxon pushed Rochsas helping hand away and tried to slowly pick himself up. His body was shaking with every movement. When he was about to stand his legs fell limp and fell down, but not before Rochsas caught him. He lifted him up and arranged himself to support his walking. He wrapped Saxons right arm around his neck and his other hand wrapped around his left hip.

Saxon weakly looked at Rochsas but he couldn't lift his head up and said. "Thanks." they continued to trudge their way into the dark tunnels.

Luckily the gas masks goons didn't interrupt their fight before or else it would have gotten much much worse.

Rochsas remembered something and reached into his coat and pulled out Saxon's hook.

"Here's your hook." Rochsas handed it out to Saxon.

Saxon took it with his free hand. "Thanks. Lucky I had it with me...Ugh." Saxon was coughing intermittently. Blood was dripping out of his nostrils. his clothes have holes but that doesn't mean his clothes were the only thing torn. His skin was battered and bruised and some of the holes of his tank top have blood oozing out. Might be because of those sharp claws the giant had.

Rochsas stopped in his tracks and eyed Saxon worriedly. "Riiight, Were gonna get you fixed up just hold on."

"I...I can manage." Saxon assured.

Suddenly Desmond contacted both of them and asked. "Rochsas whats your current report of the situation?"

"Well we killed that thing, but Saxon looks pretty bad right now, we need to get him patched up but its not safe here. We need to get out of this tunnel any help?"

"There's a ladder far ahead that would lead you to the surface there. Good Luck."

"Thanks I'll see you there. Rochsas out." Rochsas looked at Saxon who was silently looking down. Then Rochsas knew that he can't drag Saxon all by himself so he shook him enough to get his senses back. "Come on buddy we gotta move." They both trudged their way ahead into the large tunnel.

A few minutes later Saxon broke the silence and spoke "Rochsas."

"Hm?"

"Sorry about stalling much. If I didn't interfere and delay the mission. We would've been done in no time. And now look at me." Saxon said in an exhausted tone.

"Its fine. And don't worry, Desmond's got the info in his van thanks to you." Rochsas assured him and gave a half smile.

Saxon returned the smile. Then shifted back to his tired self. "Once this is over...I'm retiring."

"Awww come on old man don't be like that." Rochsas teased.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Rochsas turned around to check. And around the corner he noticed multiple beams of light shining on the walls. He realized someone was stalking them and he knew for the fact they were not friendly.

He panicked and lightly shook Saxon to get him back to his senses. "We gotta go!"

Saxon silently agreed and both of them lumbered ahead. Rochsas struggled to get Saxon moving when a voice cried out behind them.

"There they are!"

Rochsas' eyes widened. Instead of lugging Saxon around he started to carry him. He was heavy but with the help of adrenaline his body pushed him further and was able to carry him on his back.

The voice from afar was not other than those gas masked goons. They started to chase the two agents and opened fire.

Rochsas ran in a zig zag pattern and turned around the corner. Once Rochsas stepped in he saw a ladder but the ladder was half broken at the bottom and is too high to reach. Rochsas panicked and was looking elsewhere trying to think of another plan when suddenly Saxon spoke.

"Guess its you or me buddy."

Rochsas turned his face towards Saxon. "What does that mean!?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Get...ugh, me down hurry."

Rochsas complied and slowly drop Saxon to help him stand up. When Rochsas turned around. He gasped in shock when he saw Saxon plugging in a code on his C4.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stalling." Saxon weakly teased.

"What?" Rochsas was dumbfounded.

Saxon pressed a button on his C4 and a continuous beep chimed. He then hid it in his jacket and pulled his hook out which he handed it out to Rochsas.

Rochsas reluctantly grabbed it and spoke "What is thi-"

"NO TIME!" Saxon interjected. "Use this hook to get up there."

Rochsas pondered on this for a few seconds and snapped. "Don't do this. I'm not leaving you here."

"You're not." Saxon nonchalantly said. "I am." Saxon held out both of his palms up. Acting as a boost for Rochsas.

Rochsas hesitated, but when he saw flashlights shining on their way getting closer and closer. He immediately hopped on Saxon hands. Saxon used all the strength he could muster and pulled Rochsas in for the jump and boosted him high up to the ladder. Rochsas used his hook to grab on the step on the ladder. While Rochsas was hanging. He looked down to look at Saxon one last time. Saxon looked back at him. He smiled and gave him a half hearted salute before walking away.

Rochsas closed his eyes and gave out a deep inward sigh. And continued his ascent on the ladder. When Rochsas reached inside the cylinder surrounding the ladder he heard whirring gun shots followed by a faint explosion down below. Rochsas after hearing this, stopped his ascent and closed his eyes for a while then shook his head and sighed. He continued climbing on.

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews and honest feedback. I'm starting to slowly learn how to write now thanks to you guys! Good for me! I hope you enjoyed this one. It fell short than expected but I felt like I want to stop the chapter here._

 _P.S Don't worry Splatoon fans! The connection with it is coming soon! And I Think you'll be in for a surprise!_

 _ **Here's another Bio for you folks...**_

 _ **Since you can't simply copy and paste this, Just type it and remove the spaces to access the link. I have shortened it for your convenience:**_

 _ **Agent Desmond**_ _-_ tiny. cc/desm


	4. Redemption

_Hello again dear readers. Welcome to chapter 4!_

 _Okay I'll give you guys a heads up here. You'll be in a surprise when I connect Splatoon here._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Redemption**

Rochsas continued climbing up the ladder. It was a looong way up but Rochsas wasn't bothered by this. the only thing bothering him right now was regret.  
He intermittently thought of possible ways he could have prevented Saxon's obscure demise. Howver sooner or later he has to accept this harsh reality. He even found himself surprised by starting care for someone. Even though they were allies. Saxon was Rochsas' only friend. Well besides Desmond who was not really there for him where he needed him. But with the current situation now, Rochsas must rely on Desmond's help to survive this nightmare.

At the peak of his ascent he had reached a grate above him. He pushed the grate and carefully sliding it open. He took a peek around to see the surface and luckily he was nearby a familiar looking van across the street. He peered to the other side to see trucks parked nearby the building he was in and luckily, there was no enemy guarding the outskirts of the building.

* * *

***Streets***

* * *

He took this chance and got out of the hole quickly and stealthily made his way to the blue van. While he was doing this he radioed in to check if Desmonds alright.

"Desmond, come in."

*No response*

"Desmond, come in."

*Still no response*

Rochsas was getting annoyed at this. "Where the hell is he?" Rochsas asked himself in a hushed tone.

When Rochsas came into an alleyway where the blue van is located. He glanced around checking his surroundings, then carefully opened the vans back doors which were oddly unlocked. To his surprise no one was in it. Rochsas asked himself the same question again but was interrupted when all of a sudden he felt something lightly tapped his shoulder from behind. He recoiled and quickly turned around, accidentally swinging his hook in the process.

Fortunately the mysterious person dodged this by crouching down while covering his head. The mysterious person spoke in a nervous tone.

"W-woah! Is that how you greet someone?" This mysterious person was none other than Desmond himself.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Rochsas said in a sullen tone.

Desmond lowered his hand and nodded. "Noted." Desmond curiously glanced at Rochsas' hook. "I started to look for you two till I saw you came out of the grate nearby...Did something happen?"

Rochsas looked down at himself and stared at his hook.

Desmond eyed him curiously. "Saxon? W-where is he? I lost contact w-with him bu-" Desmond asked. His anxiety was rising with every word.

Rochsas interjected. "Hes not..." he closes his eyes and looks down. "Hes not coming." while shaking his head.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Desmond incredulously asked.

"Hes gone! Desmond."

Desmond was at a consternation. It took awhile for him to get the idea. But when it hit him. He shifted his distress into anger and punched Rochsas in the face. knocking him down.

Desmond pointed at him. "You left him for dead did you!?"

Rochsas winced, rubbing the pain off from his face. "No its not like that!...I-I can explain."

Rochsas then stood up and dusted of his clothes first then spoke. Rochsas crossed his arms and began to explain his story in detail. From the part where they were ambushed to the part where Saxon helped Rochsas escape.

"...Then I heard an explosion below. I couldn't see what happened to him but I doubt that he'd survived that. And there was nothing I could do."

Desmond noted every single detail and sighed deeply. "You know... I'd Been coordinating with him on missions before you. We were good friends but hes not the friendliest, heck he doesn't have any real friends...Huh, but I never knew Saxon would ever do that...I Guess he must have seen something special in you." Desmond's smile returned.

Rochsas raised his eyebrow. "Really? like what?"

"I don't know I'm not Saxon. Anyways sorry about my outburst earlier." Desmond scratched his head sheepishly.

"No. I deserved it. Its my fault I got him into this."

"No no, its their fault but if you hadn't stayed there checking that intel none of this would happen."

Rochsas scratched his head sheepishly.

"Speaking of which where are they?"

Rochsas shrugged. "They were chasing me and Saxon down the tunnels awhile ago."

Suddenly the trucks engine started whirring in the distance which interrupted Rochsas. Desmond also noticed this and peered to the side of the alley walls to look. Just as he mentioned out of pure coincidence it was those guys again. They seem to have given up the search and started to go back.

"They seem to be leaving." Rochsas spoke.

"Hey we should follow them instead." Desmond suggested.

Rochsas objected. "No we should go back to HQ."

"I've done my research with the files that I remotely downloaded from the server, while you guys were busy below. Those people are the overseers lackeys called Soldats. I haven't seen even one of them in action yet until now. So HQ is out of the question."

"Y-You have a point there. So were not part of the E.B.S. Organization anymore?...*sigh* Figures."

"Likewise. Anyways I think we should go now."

Rochsas nodded and the two quickly went to the front seat of the van. Desmond takes the wheel while Rochsas rides shotgun. They waited before all the trucks left, just as the trucks were a few meters behind them Desmond started driving at them cautiously.

Desmond glanced at Rochsas and raised his eyebrow confusingly. Rochsas was patching himself up with the first aid kit he had with him. wrapping the white bandages around his wounded elbows and arms and cleaned his glasses. Desmond shrugged and returned his focus towards discreetly tailing the trucks.

Fortunately no one noticed them and they finally stopped. The van parked midway by the sidewalk as both of them spotted a giant building they believe that the trucks where going to. This building was tall, 5 stories up. The building was encompassed with a wired fence with a large sliding gate but was already knocked down. the trucks continued their way in. There is a warehouse door at the front of the building automatically opening, letting the trucks inside guided by a single Soldat outside.

Rochsas leaned in closer by the window to see the building. "What is this place?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Rochsas cupped his chin. "hmmm...So whats the plan?"

"We go in stealth. Find out what they're doing in there and put a stop to it. We're already being hunted so why not bring the hunt to them? And face it. If we don't, they'll stop at nothing to find us."

Rochsas smiled knowing that he mostly preferred stealth to take out his targets more than going out in the open recklessly charging at the enemy. Albeit there are times he screwed up which left him no choice but to go with the second option. But this time he believes he can successfully pull this off.

"I like what you're thinking. Lets do it! Lets not make Saxons death in vain." Rochsas clenched his fist and smiled. He was determined to avenge his partner, and so was Desmond.

Rochsas was a bit too excited though and pushed open the door. But before he could jump down Desmond grabbed the back of his coat, stopping him.  
He turned his face back at him. Desmond raised his finger and said. "You forgot we're ill prepared for this."

"Oh, Riiiight."

Desmond smirked. "Don't worry I got your back. Technically this van's got your back. Come on I'll show you."

Rochsas nodded and Desmond leaded him to the back of the van. Desmond opened the van and hopped inside its cramped space. He pulled out a crate under the desk full of monitors. Rochsas was surprised but in a good way since the crate was full of weapons and gear for him.

Rochsas grinned. "Thanks. Glad I can rely on you."

Rochsas made his way to the crate and took a couple of things. A katana sheathing it behind his back, two silenced uzis and two clips of ammo hiding it inside his coat, and a garrote wire. He still kept the hook with him.

Desmond waited patiently for him. When he noticed that he was done with preparations, he scooted over beside him. "My turn."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Hm? When I meant to say we. I mean WE. I'm coming with you."

Desmond took out a tactical utility belt and wore it around his waist. Then he pulled out a modified silenced Tmp submachinegun with 2 ammo clips. Placing said clips into his tactical belt then took a combat knife and a handgun and holstered both in the belt too. After everything was settled. He closed the van doors and fixed his hat.

Rochsas was incredulous at the sight of this new Desmond. "I don't think you should be going out there yet."

"Hey I wasn't just chosen to be a part of the elite agents for nothing."

"Alright, alright I just don't want you to end up like Saxon did."

"Don't worry I can handle myself pretty fine"

"If you say so."

"Alright lets move then."

* * *

**At the Tall Building**

* * *

Rochsas and Desmond were hiding beside the wall of the complex. Attempting to take the soldat guard out. Rochsas went in for the kill and used his garrote wire and strangled the man choking him unconscious.

"Are you sure we're going up front again?"

"Its the only way in."

Desmond turned his head looking surprised and pointed the direction towards the gate. "Watch out more trucks coming."

"Shit come and help me with this." Rochsas crouched down and tried to drag the body.

Desmond also followed and helped him up. They quickly hid the body beside the walls they were in before two trucks came into view. As the warehouse garage doors automatically opens. Desmond thought of a plan. He tapped Rochsas shoulder and gestured him to follow.

"I have an Idea. Do what I do."

Desmond covertly made his way towards one of the trucks. He quickly rolled under it and grabbed the rollers under the vehicle hanging himself. Rochsas followed suit and did the same with the other truck. The garage doors finally opened and the trucks drove inside. Rochsas and Desmond turned their heads and looked around from below. The place seems to be a large storage warehouse full of towering crates and boxes, most crates lie on top of large racks from every corner while others are interspersed. At the far end of the warehouse is a platform and railings with an elevator behind. As soon as the trucks stopped Desmond found a suitable hiding spot behind a few conveniently placed crates. He took this opportunity and jumped off the rollers he was hanging onto and rolled towards the crates discreetly. Rochsas also followed him shortly after.

Rochsas noticed Desmond's peeking out of the crates which made him follow his gaze. They were both looking at the doors of the back of the trucks.  
three Soldats walked up to it, bringing with them two heavy duty trolley carts. As they opened both truck doors. White freezer gas spewed out from the opening of the trucks. As the gas dissipated. It revealed what seems to be two large sealed glass tubes covered in a thin sheet of ice. The Soldats laid down a ramp and started pulling out the glass tubes.

"let's take them out while their busy." Rochsas suggested.

Desmond nodded and both of them stood up and aimed their guns and fired. The Soldats were caught defenseless and were quickly dispatched along with the drivers. Afterwards Rochsas was curious to see what were inside those tubes. He walked up to one of the glass tubes to inspect them while Desmond picked up a keycard on one of the Soldats. Desmond looked over at Rochsas who was engrossed at the mysterious glass tubes.

Rochsas leaned in closer and removed the ice off the tube. The tube was filled with silver colored water but it was transparent enough to visibly see the outline of the figure inside who looked like an unconscious humanoid adult male with two extra limbs sticking out at the back of its head. The figure was suspended in this silver ink and and had some kind of life support gear attached to its mouth.

Rochsas grimaced. "what could this be?"

Rochsas saw a plate below the glass tube. He bent down and read the label inscribed on it that reads. 'Subject 3b14 is to be sent to Erebus for inspection' Desmond was curious too and walked up to him. He was also shocked to see what it was. He began looking over to the other glass tube and inspected it. He leaned in and started to wipe off the ice covering it. The tube was also filled with silver colored water but it was visible enough to reveal the figure inside. It seems to be an unconscious humanoid adult female with several short extra limbs sticking out of its head. The figure was suspended in silver ink with a similar life support gear attached to its mouth. Desmond bent down and read the label inscribed on a plate below which says 'Subject 6c12 is to be sent to Erebus for inspection'

Rochsas walked over to Desmond and asked. "Hey, Same one?"

"No, The figures a female." Desmond replied.

Rochsas cupped his chin quizzically and pointed in the direction of the figures head. "I've been thinking, what is that on their heads?"

"An arm maybe? I don't know. These experiments are pretty strange." Desmond shrugged then shook off the flustered feeling. "Alright lets keep moving. We wasted enough time here." Desmond said sternly.

The two headed towards the platform onto the elevator. Desmond held the keycard in front of a panel beside it. The panel scanned the keycard and gave an positive beep allowing the two to enter the elevators. Desmond pressed the keycard again to the control panel inside the elevator and the elevator started to lift them up to their destination.

On the way. Unbeknown to them, there was an unnoticable crack in both of the glass tubes below. Possibly due to the stray bullets that misfired. Simultaneously The cracks creaked and became wider. Soon enough It became wide enough to rupture a hole in the tube which gave way for the silver liquid to escape. As soon as both of the tubes were drained. The two inside slowly opened their eyes.

* * *

 _Sorry for the looong wait. My schedule has been pretty hectic lately. That and also writer's block delayed my writing even further_

 _Okay time to tell you what those experiments were exactly. The male is an adult inkling. The female is an adult octoling. Those extra limbs are their tentacle like hairs They have the ability to secrete silver ink. This is because they were submerged and fed with special silver liquid. More info about them coming in the next chapter._

 _ **Here's are the Bios (Yes! Three of them) for you folks...**_

 _ **Since you can't simply copy and paste this, Just type it and remove the spaces to access the link. I have shortened it for your convenience:**_

 _ **T1 Agents -**_ _tiny. cc/t1agent_

 _ **T2 Agents -**_ _tiny. cc/t2agent_

 ** _S.M.A.R. -_** tiny. cc/smar


	5. Apotheosis

_Here's part 2 for Octopus-at-Arms. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Octopus-at-Arms Part 2**

I charged in ahead and dealt each and every one of them with a single but swift and deafening blow. One after the other, I kick, a flip, a hook, a straight, an uppercut, all manner of arse kicking.

After clearing this area full of freaks, I still find myself wanting more until I felt a sudden tap behind my shoulder.

"Hyah!"

I swung my arm as I turn and I saw someone dodging my strike as it did a couple of flamboyant backflips.

I muttered "Something to Level the playing field huh?"

And no doubt about that since I realized its one of those female soldiers that captured me back then but this one had darker hair and some green seaweed sticking out of her head.

I pointed at it and berated "You're gonna pay for capturing me!" She stopped her back flipping and took a crouched position facing towards me.

She smirked as she chucked her gun "mmmblbl~We'll see about that."

"Argh!" There goes that ringing in my ear again.

I shrugged it off immediately as I started charging at her relentlessly while she too did the same.

She started shooting trails of ink on the ground on her way to me but I ignored that as it was no match for a punch in the face.

"Die!" I bellowed.

"HYAH!...what?" I felt nothing after my punch went through like it was thin air.

"Where'd you go?"

*PLOP*

"mgblrgblrgl~Right behind you." She scoffed smugly.

Alas, she didn't know I have heightened peripheral vision which means I can sense threats coming even from behind me.

In spite of that ability however, I deliberately stood there as a daring gesture for her to take a shot at me...And she did so as expected as she begun opening a barrage of gunfire at my back.

I winced expecting something painful...And fortunately it wasnt what I expected.

That shot was no different at all and it still didn't pack the firepower I had hoped for.

Shocked at my impervious ability to resist her projectiles she had gotten gauche and stuttered "Wh-wh-why Isn't it w-working?"

As I turn about face, I nonchalantly stood in front of her; It is a way of saying "Try me." Wherein so she did without much hesitation.

She continued to fire at me but much to her dismay it still yielded the same results.

"You know what really irks me?"

Her distress rendered her defenseless leaving me with the opportunity as I swiftly grabbed her neck and lifted her up above my head.

"The sound you people make. It drives me crazy!"

She uttered whilst in the chokehold "gbrlsgmsgbr~You...W-What are you?"

*A monotonous ring echoed inside my eardrums again*

"AHhh my...My ears! Why you little, get out of my face!"

I threw her as far as I could and quite frankly it was in fact pretty far, far enough for her to fall over the edge, plummetting into her doom.

Moments later I noticed that there wasn't a scream nor a sound uttered as she fell.

Curious I proceeded to check the edge I threw her off to. I looked down into the abyss, as I tolerate this horrendous height but I see no sign of her.

I narrowed my eyes as an itch started to occur. Signalling me that there might be something wrong here.

"HAH!" A female uttered in a garbled sound as it tried to attempt a sneak attack behind me.

Unfortunately for her I can see things coming from behind, hence I dodged the backhand and reciprocated it with mine.

However, she quickly dodged my counterattack as she backflipped away a few inches away from me.

She began going into a fighting stance inducing me also to do the same.

She started beckoning me with her hand in a taunting manner.

I clenched my teeth in indignance however I soon realized that unfortunately a large group of her ilk was looming over in the distance ready to join the party.

"Guess we have company...Woah!"

I bent down as she did a flying roundhouse towards me. I returned with a straight but she calmly dodges this in the same way.

I leg sweeped under her feet but she dodged this as well.

We continued exchanging with each some blows and each was flawlessly dodged in an instant; however, in the midst of our bout she was concurrently communicating with her ear piece saying

"mbagrblsbr~Unit 466 Reporting to all ground units, Currently engaging A-CLASS Threat and had found out that it is impervious to our ink. I repeat, threat is immune to ink. Initiate unarmed modus operandi."

As I continued blocking her attacks, I looked back into the group and I noticed them dropping all their weapons in hand all of a sudden and started sprinting at me...No wait...They all concurrently melted into the liquid for some reason.

I was befuddled as I stopped midway, staring at the odd scene happening over yonder thus leaving me open for...

*BAM*

"Woops, thought you could slip in a punch at me would ya?" I said this as I had grabbed her arm beforehand.

She snarled as I started leaning my hip in and grabbing her hand with my other arm; using my back as leverage, I bent down and threw her over my shoulder, thus slamming her down onto the ground.

*SPLAT*

"What the? She exploded into a puddle of purple goo in the same way just like those freaks prior to this did."

An army of these seaweed bearing militants plopped out from the liquid below me and started surrounding me one by one. They stood around in encompass, getting ready for the imminent bout that will transpire leaving me no means of escape, but I don't intend to do so just yet.

"Bring it ON!" I bellowed as I took a stance.

One lunged towards me, I stepped aside to dodge her then one grabbed me from behind, locking my arms in place but unfortunately for her my arms were not meant to be restrained so she wasn't successful in doing so. As I elbow her lights out, others came rushing in.

One front kicked me but I grabbed her foot and flipped her off towards a group of them. One clung herself on to my left arm but I shook her off and threw her down on the ground, then stomped on her.

I grabbed the other one's face and threw her down on the ground hard. Next one I choke slammed the other one into oblivion. I kicked, I punched, I used every means of combat without the use of a gun.

*After Much Later*

I panted, trying to catch my breath after that tiring battle...It was seemingly over for now. There was no more sign of any reinforcement as puddles of their liquid were scattered all over the place.

"What a mess." Other than that, I had to endure the pain in my ears as I was hapless that I couldn't avoid listening to their chatters, screams and grunts hence leaving me with a ringing headache in the process all throughout the battle until now.

*PLOP*

*PLOP*

"Hm?"

At a moments notice, at the corner of my eye I see two green triangle shaped objects with a light flashing intermittently that seems to be flying towards me.

A female voice uttered in confidence behind me "We got it now!"

All of a sudden upon hearing that my ears rang again in high frequency.

I covered my ears in pain "Argh! Where...Is...This...Coming...From!?"

This sudden pain thereby left me wide open for those suspicious objects to hit me.

*SPLASH*

*SPLOOSH*

"Gotcha!" said the other female as she pumped her fist in victory.

but something felt strange behind the explosion...

"What!? Impossible!"

*SPLAT*

"No way."

*SPLAT*

I swiftly eliminated the two with one quick punch each.

continuing on, I forged ahead this meandering path: jumping from platform to platform as well as destroying any obstacles that come my way.

and on my journey, I subsequently encountered myriads of enemy splatoons: squads of female militants, sentient freaks, airborne freaks, cyclop freaks and even sentient blocks..

Some of them sessile being stationary into one spot, others coming out of nowhere erratically, as well as others that peeve me greatly is the ones blocking my way namely those block type things.

But lo and behold they never thought of changing tactics against me leaving none that can match the power of my defeaning blows as each and everyone of these freaks were easily dispatched by my unarmed attacks.

I stifled a chuckle, staring at the purple ooze before me which is what remains of my last kill as i gloated to myself "Do I even need a Katana for this? This is rather easier than before."

*6 hours of traversing the platforms and fighting these freaks*

In the distance I see another large kettle.

With no apparent path forward thereby leaving me to assume this is a dead end.

Compelling me with no other choice but to take another swirl in and hope that I don't end up getting disintegrated in the process.

I punched it open and immediately dove right inside.

"Here goes nothing!"

.

.

.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Agent three was going off on her normal skirmishes along the stages Rochsas had gone through.

"This place is empty. I can only see broken boxes, debris and purple ink everywhere. Where are the bad guys?"

Shortly after, agent three comes across a zapfish sitting in its pedestal and then proceeded to shoot it up to free it.

"Hey there little guy, ya sure were lonely up here. Geez captain must have had his information mixed up. There was no one around."

* * *

(Inside the Lair of the Octo-King)

I popped out of the kettle and took a moment to check my surroundings.

The place's atmosphere felt quite the exact opposite: it was eerily quiet, seemingly desolate and rather bleakly damp.

I asked myself "Did I just go through all that just to come back here?"

this place kinda feels awfully familiar though.

"Either way the important thing right now is to...Wait a minute...I forgot to look for my God damn Katana! I completely forgot about that."

I dark malicious voice echoed from the distance "Well well well, if it isn't our prancing detainee, Enjoyed the performance of the cavalcade I threw for you?"

I hurriedly stood up from the kettle and shouted, brandishing my fist towards the direction of this mysterious voice "Don't act so smug! I can kill you with one well placed punch!"

"Gya ha ha ha! Don't bravado me with such haughtiness, Do you even know who you're even talking to?"

I retorted, berating at it "Do you know if I give a shit?"

All of a sudden again, this high frequency ringing from before came back to me and the pain was slowly gestating into my ear drums whenever that voice spoke.

"Argh!" I winced from this ear traumatizing pain as I covered my ears in frustration.

"Gya ha ha ha! Such morbid temper...Would you like a soothing remix to calm yourself down hipster?"

*Dj Octavio's Robot's engine started humming soundly*

I cried out "Ugh...Just...who the hell are you?!"

"Don't fret this will be all over soon...Just stand still and allow me to...REMIX YO FACE!"

*Cue DJ Octavio's Theme Song*

As I stood there covering my ears in exasperation, I saw a huge giant spheric robot rising above from the platform before me, it's green neon lights illuminated the dark area and I could hear the bass resonating slightly louder.

I closed my eyes, smirking "Hmph, Do you think you can kill me with just music?"

* * *

 _I'd like to push this through to the end of the boss battle but I just couldn't. A boss fight as cool and unique against DJ Octavio should have at least a separate chapter's worth dedicated to it. So alas, I have to skip this till next chapter...But of course, it's not over yet even after the fight. There is still more to be done! See you next chapter! On the other hand, see you after the Ashi one being updated._


	6. Rapture

_This chapter is still about Rochsas' universe but don't fret, This will be the last and final chapter about this I promise you that. So get comfy and enjoy the read! Side note: I added some hints about the origins of some Splatoon characters just to quench your thirst._

 _P.S._

 _I think this is now the right time to cue this music in. Please do listen if you want:_

 _newgrounds/audio/listen/561225 (search Newgrounds Wandering Soul or add a .com after Newgrounds)_

 _If you do listen to it. Try to use less than 40% volume so that you can focus on the story without much interruption._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rapture**

Rochsas chased after Erebus. He lunged towards him and penetrated his sword onto his chest. However, the sword did not show any apparent damage towards him.

Erebus then teleported behind him, leaving a puff of black smoke. He conjured a shadow that formed the shape of a spear and lifted it up for a stab not until Desmond disarmed him in time.

Rochsas took action and followed up with a swung of his sword; Erebus however, dodged this again by teleporting. This time, a few meters far away from them.

Erebus raised his hands and launched himself upwards atop on a cylindrical platform which emerged right out of the ground.

His head kindled dark continuous flames giving a more imposing and intimidating figure. He raised his hands again with his palms open wide. Chanting incoherent phrases while at the same time the whole room shook and the lights get dim.

Meanwhile, the agents below were having a quick talk of plan. Desmond gripped his hook firmly. "That halo is the obvious source of his powers, it must be removed off him."

"Riiiight...And how are we gonna do that?"

Suddenly, the dead bodies that were lying around started to shake violently as if they've been electrocuted. Their skin turned a dark shade of green accompanied with low groaning sounds.

Rochsas gripped his sword tightly while slightly trembling in his stance. "What's happening, What's going on?"

Desmond deadpanned and replied. "He's Reanimating the dead."

Rochsas and Desmond went back to back with each other, realizing the zombies were erratically emerging from under the ground itself.

A zombified hand clutched Rochsas' ankle which he then cut it off afterwards. Moments later the living corpses stood up. The gas masks then slid of their faces exposing their new ravaged voracious chompers.

The agents fought back and cut their way through the horde as more and more zombies came after the other.

Meanwhile, Erebus atop the platform noticed the agents quickly advancing towards his position and conjured up a prototype charger equipped with a scope and silver acid which he garnered up in his lab at HQ.

Erebus grabbed the hilt of the gun and aimed. He relentlessly risked killing his own minions as he shoots off a trail of silver acidic ink at the two. However, they managed to skillfully dodged the ink as they continue to cut their way through the horde.

Desmond decided to ride on top of the heads of the zombies and carefully trotted his way towards Erebus. Rochsas followed suit by just through.

Desmond scrupulously garners a proper angle in which to boost Rochsas as the former treks on top of the zombie crowd.

Desmond decided to give Rochsas his hook and then he beckoned him in order to give him a boost. Rochsas catches the hook and agrees with his desultory plan.

Rochsas was able to get past the zombie horde and made a running start. As he was already a few feet near of Desmond, he started to jump.

Rochsas was lifted high enough to level himself with Erebus. Whilst midair he managed to wrap the wires of the hook to the grip of his sword. Rochsas then aimed the hook like an ingenious javelin and threw the hook precisely inside the circle of the halo.

Erebus was able to catch Rochsas in midair and fired at him.

As The hook slid inside, Rochsas pulled the hook with the grip of the sword in order to not make the wire slip. Successfully removing the halo from its host but not before his left arm was struck by the silver acid. The acid began spreading across his right arm as he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Desmond resorted to his combat knife and was stabbing the zombies below. But when the halo was finally removed. The zombies disintegrated into ashes; Erebus became fazed but surprisingly still retained his dark flaming form.

Rochsas fell down onto the hard concrete floor. His eyes widened at the malignant acid as it melts his skin off. Breathing heavily, he cried out in pain. "AHHHHHH!" Soon it will spread out to his entire body.

Desmond saw all that and panicked. He quickly glanced around, thinking of a possible way to stop it from spreading but there was no solution in sight. He glanced at the sword lying around nearby and decided to use it. As he made his way towards him, Trembling in front of a struggling Rochsas. he had no choice but to cut off his whole arm instead.

Desmond closed his eyes for a brief second and sighed. "I'm sorry, there's no other way." He muttered to himself as he pinned Rochsas' left arm then proceeded to surgically cut his whole leftarm clean off him with one swift chop.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE FFF-AHH!" Rochsas struggled with the excruciating pain he had just received. He gripped his leftshoulder whilst rolling on the ground.

Desmond had to act fast and proceeded to do some first aid maneuvers. He took the garrote wires and used it as a tourniquet to apply direct pressure onto his severed arm to control the profuse bleeding, next he took Rochsas' first aid supply with him and used it to patch up Rochsas' severed arm.

Erebus became enraged, his dark flames rose an inch longer. He teleported away from his platform and emerged a few feet before them.

He walked menacingly towards the two, Desmond saw him and started charging towards him with the sword, stabbing him straight in the chest.

Desmond stopped his sword halfway through his chest noticing it still hasn't changed his physical immunity and looked up. "Shit."

"Amusing." Erebus grabbed Desmond's face like a play doll and threw him aside.

The halo was around the hook beside Rochsas. Seeing his partner being thrown away, he decided to use the halo against him. He stood up cumbersomely; glanced at the hook and grabbed it before Erebus could.

Desmond foresaw something ominous to this and shouted. "NO! DONT!"

Rochsas decided to wear the halo but as soon as it reached above his head, something happened. The halo artifact became unstable as sparks of lightning emerged out of it.

Rochsas was shocked, literally, halo's lightning struck him, electrocuting his whole body. Rochsas felt numb and dropped stiff on the floor, dead. Breaking his glasses and dropping the red halo as he fell. Apparently the electrocution had stopped his heart.

Erebus subtly sneered while on the contrary, Desmond was indignant and relentlessly charged at Erebus empty handed. He effortlessly knocked Desmond down after. he's no apparent match against him in unarmed combat.

Erebus attempted to pick up the red halo artifact but as soon as he touched it, the halo's hue turned back to yellow and jolted Erebus with a bolt of electricity, apparently damaging him.

Erebus dropped the artifact and became more livid as his whole body kindled more dark flames. He turned to Desmond and pointed. "What have you done!?"

Surprisingly, Erebus still has his powers as he conjured a RPG. Desmond was now caught, pinned against a wall, formerly dragging Rochsas' corpse away holding his sword and hook in hand.

Erebus fired the loaded RPG; Time slowed down, the rocket propelled straight towards Desmond. He was trapped and he had no other choice but decided to callously use Rochsas' corpse to shield him from the blast.

The blast blew Desmond and Rochsas through the wall and was now falling outside of the building. Desmond only suffered minor burns but Rochsas' corpse became more physically ravaged.

Desmond looked to Rochsas' marred body and whispered to himself. "Shiiiit...Sorry."

As he continued to fall, Desmond carried Rochsas while grabbing the sword. He used the hook tied with it and threw it at one of the windows above ; probably on the third floor.

He threw the hook inside, breaking the glass, embedding it through the wall. Allowing him to swing using the wires towards another glass window below. However, the stress of his weight was too much making the wire snap in half.

* * *

***2nd Floor***

* * *

Desmond dived in through the glass, dropping Rochsas along withim as he fell and tumbled across the hallway.

He felt something wet. Lying down on some sort of liquid. Then he realized it was in fact, a thin trail of silver ink leading towards the way downstairs.

He quickly stood up and readied the sword in hand. He knew who would leave such a mess and he knows they're not friendly.

"I sure do need a gun right now." Desmond mused.

A door beside him suddenly opened and more Klonos appeared before him instead, carrying megachettes with them.

He had no other choice but to fight his way through again. A rigorous fight had begun, showing no mercy on each side. Desmond was still noticeably injured but he shrugged off his wounds and mustered up enough adrenaline to keep the fight going.

And alas, Desmond winds up as the victor. After the ordeal was over, his features became mixed with hues of red and yellow blood. He felt encumbered as he received more wounds and cuts during that fight. Still, he mustered up the rest of his strength and continued on.

He went back for Rochsas and proceeded to carry him; dragging him across with one hand while his other hand is equipped with a short assault rifle and The sword sheathed on his back.

"Whew, come on buddy, I'm not gonna leave you here like this."

Desmond made his way carrying Rochsas downstairs, obliviously following the trail of silver ink at the same time.

.

.

.

* * *

***1st Floor***

* * *

"The elevator!"

Desmond started to run towards it when he suddenly slip and fell on a small pool of silver ink. He crawled away anxiously anticipating one of the experiments to emerge from it. But mysteriously, nothing appeared happened.

Desmond sighed with relief, picked himself up and trudged his way, dragging Rochsas along with him towards the elevator.

"I need to get back to HQ and find a way out of this."

.

.

.

* * *

***Warehouse basement***

* * *

Many Klonos stood vigilant, guarding the elevator, expecting their targets to arrive soon.

The elevator then chimed in and slid open. The Klonos started burst firing inside the elevator, After awhile, the gun smoke had momentarily cleared and revealed to them that it was empty all along.

Five Klonos moved in to check but as soon as they were all inside when at a moments notice; Desmond, as he carried Rochsas on the elevator shaft ladders, immediately cut the elevator lines. The group of Klonos dropped into the bottom onto their demise.

One Klonos in particular jumped out of the way in time and grabbed the ledge, hanging on the doorway.

Desmond then threw Rochsas' corpse through the open doorway. Momentarily distracting the remaining Klonos outside. Taking the opportunity, Desmond swung through the doorway with his rifle ready aimed and sprayed his gun, killing all of the remaining Klonos in a few seconds flat.

"This swinging business is tough enough." Desmond muttered while he replaced his gun with one from a dead Klonos.

Desmond turned around and saw a Struggling Klonos still hopelessly trying to get up on the platform. He went towards him and lend a helping hand.

Desmond pulled the Klonos up, then afterwards, without a moments notice, he gave one swift but strong punch at him, temporarily knocking him out.

*sigh* "Lucky you'll live."

Desmond then continued to carry Rochsas and went towards a particular Truck parked near the exit.

Desmond carefully seated Rochsas' corpse to ride shotgun and strapped him in while the latter took the Drivers seat.

The exit appears to be still shut so Desmond decided to Ram through it. He reversed the truck to allow enough momentum and speed carelessly crashing onto the 2nd truck in the process.

He glanced at Rochsas one more time then pressed the foot for drive. He was able to ram the doors through but as he did, he was greeted with an array of Klonos outside and they started firing at the truck.

Desmond took cover behind the wheel as he drifted the truck, sliding it across the left side. its rear had hit the Klonos knocking them down, then he drove towards the fence and alas he was off.

With a sigh of relief he thought the ordeal was over but after a few minutes of placid driving had passed, he heard several vehicular engines humming at a distance.

He pulled out his gun in preparation as the humming sound shifted into revving sounds.

Realizing they're accelerating nearby he curiously looked at the side mirrors. He spotted three motorcycles having two passengers each (one to drive one to shoot) and one jeep with a mounted machine gun in pursuit.

He cursed to himself and to make matters worse, he heard clanging sounds at the back of the truck. It seems something or someone was left inside the truck and it doesn't sound friendly.

Currently driving haplessly on an open desert road he has to devise a plan to out maneuver his pursuers.

"Shit, I need a gunman right now." He then looked at Rochsas and sighed.

"Goddammit."

A motorcycle driving Klonos appeared by the right ensuring his partner an opening to fire at him.

Desmond ducked down then turned his truck in order to ram them. Once he hit them, the motorcycle drifted far sideways making the driver fall off but the other one grabbed a hold of the trucks right door.

Afterwards, Desmond immediately knocked him off the door by giving a couple of hefty kicks to his face.

Meanwhile, another motorcycling Klonos appeared in front of the truck apparently using their speed to their advantage. His partner turned around and attempted to shoot through the front of the truck.

Desmond ducked again as the bullets flew, shattering the glass window up front. He then retaliated, spraying a hail of bullets back at them and was able to kill them both. However, this left their vehicle unattended as it flew right in front of the truck.

Luckily the truck endured the crash and it shoved off the vehicle. Still the ordeal wasnt over as he heard footsteps on top.

Desmond decided to haphazardly fire through the ceiling but unfortunately he ran out of ammo before then. He then noticed a spark followed by the sound of burning metal as it goes around in a circular pattern.

"What the hell?"

Apparently the two Klonos managed to climb on top and are trying to weld the ceiling open. Once a hole was made, A grenade was thrown below afterwards.

Upon seeing the grenade, Desmond panicked as he quickly stepped on the brakes sliding the truck sideways to the left.

In the midst of the truck still turning; Time slowed down as well. His eyes widened in surprise realizing the drivers side window is now facing a pursuing jeep with a Klonos on a mounted machine gun. The Klonos saw the opportunity and fired at him.

He winced as the bullets flew around him, strangely missing every shot. Desmond then took action and grabbed the live grenade below; immediately tossing it at the jeep afterwards.

Once the live grenade successfully landed beside the Klonos. It exploded, killing everyone inside the jeep as it goes. Subsequently the truck pulled to a stop in a curve position.

Silence and Desmond's panic breathing sounds were only heard in the drivers seat for a few seconds till a loud metal clang emitted creating a hole through the drivers side.

Desmond saw a fist through the hole. As the fist went back inside, he looked back inside the hole and panicked as he noticed that something left in the truck was none other than the mind controlled silver inkling.

"Oh shi-" His voice trailed off as he went outside the truck. Bringing Rochsas' sword with him.

He stood outside as he walked back slowly and anxiously with his sword at the ready, pointed towards the truck. He winced slightly when he heard more clanging of metal but this time it was above the truck as he saw dents being made.

The inkling suddenly popped out of the truck like a jack in a box. While in mid-air the inkling dived towards Desmond; both fought valiantly and no mercy was shown on either side. The latter utilized his sword while the former retaliated with a flurry of punches and kicks.

After a rigorous and heated battle; one was left wounded on the ground while the other stood the champion. The latter was the inkling that dominated the fight due to his invulnerable abilities.

The match was unfair and hopeless as the inkling didn't even receive a scratch while the former was now lying on the ground wounded, but not out.

The inkling had to finish what he started; he menacingly walked towards a wounded Desmond; took the sword lying on the ground nearby and lifted it up for a stab.

Until...Someone had pushed him away, knocking him down momentarily. That someone was revealed to be the silver Octoling and it seems that mind controlling gadget on her was apparently gone.

The Octoling glanced at Desmond with a serious mien. "Go! This is my fight."

Desmond couldn't quite understand her clearly but he implicitly trudged back to the truck like she ordered him to; He picked up the sword on the way as well.

The Octoling and the Inkling then battled it out in mortal combat. It seems that it was a fair fight since both of them weren't impervious to physical damage due to perhaps of having the same ink.

Desmond disregarded the two who were fighting each other as drives back to HQ

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw." Desmond talked to Rochsas as if he was there, regardless of the latter's condition. Afterwards he disregarded his comment and continued driving onwards.

* * *

***E.B.S. HQ***

* * *

Desmond parked the truck nearby. He noticed the building looked pretty different than last time; Seeing as it looked more dilapidated than usual.

"It's time."

He then continued to drag Rochsas with him with the sword sheathed on his the dilapidated building he gave a deep breath before entering the complex.

Desmond entered the building and felt confused as to why it was now empty all of a sudden. Still he continued onwards. He remembered during his quick research of the complex in his van about a lab somewhere underground which could possibly help Rochsas.

Based on the maps and documents there was a secret switch in Erebus' office so thats where he went leaving Rochsas first.

Inside the office, Desmond scanned the area first then recalling the documents, he went towards a switch under Erebus' table then pressed it. Followed shortly after, a sound emitted across the hallway.

Curious, he went back for Rochsas then he saw the center floor of the main hall that had the E.B.S. emblem on, vanished and was replaced by a plain grey platform with green lights embedded around in a circular pattern.

He carried Rochsas onto the platform. Once he stepped on it though, a small cylindrical control panel emerged under it. Desmond then pressed the button to go down on it and so they went.

It was a long way down. When the platformed stopped, He was met with a two panel door that opened automatically. Once the doors opened he unsheathed his sword and carefully walked inside.

The room looks similar with the lab picture that both Rochsas and Saxon had seen in the control room albeit it was huge than what he had imagine. It was pervaded with arrays of large countless glass containment tubes; Suspended Inside are faceless clones who would soon become the Klonos he had known so far.

Amazingly, No one was here. Not even those crackpot scientists who administer experiments upon these human subjects. However, Desmond remained vigilant and carefully walked towards the next distinct room.

Desmond had reached the edge of the floor and has now entered a different room just after passing by a small office room with a large glass window conjoined with the other room. The other room was surrounded with freezer gas and saw only four large glass containment tubes placed particularly at the center of the room.

He went closer and counted two experiments Inside them that seem to resemble a young male squid humanoid and a young male octopus. The third tube was empty though but the other experiment on the last tube was pretty bizarre.

"Is that a cat!?" Desmond said incredulously.

Desmond gleaned around and inferred this was a Cryo Stasis room since there was freezer gas around and the experiments were covered in frost. He could understand why there were those two particular experiments recalling Erebus' record of conducting animal experimentation but it was perplexing as to why is an average unaltered looking young kitten confined in one of the Cryo chambers; nonetheless he still has some business to take care of.

"Okay so how do these things work? Oh right but first I have to get you down, My back is killing me already."

Desmond went towards a bloody surgical bed and laid Rochsas there for awhile while he goes on to look for a document back inside the office room beside him that would explain how these things work as he is planning to recline Rochsas in one in order to resuscitate him.

(brrrr at least the cold seems to cover up my wounds up pretty nicely, I guess I don't have to worry about bleeding) He mused while rummaging a file cabinet.

"Aha!" He found one particular document that read. "Cross Species Genetics through the Fundamentals of Cryogenics with utilization of MK1 Resuscitation Chambers."

"Interesting."

He flipped towards a particular page and to his convenience; this discusses about the basics and methods of the experimentation.

* * *

The page tells tells him that in order for a subject to be reclined in the MK1 Chambers, the subject must be a recently deceased human that has now been injected with the Nerotonin-4G blood serum provided by the scientists of yours truly. In addition, the subject must be fully covered with padded or insulated clothes as to endure the extreme cold and keep their major organs intact.

This drug contains the Genetic code of certain Cephalopods that is engrafted into the human subject's bones through the method of Intraosseous infusion. Thus, inculcating subjects the ability to shift their bodies seamlessly from liquid and solid. This project aims to create powerful soldiers which can manipulate these two elements easily and become impervious to physical pain.

However, its major flaw is that these subjects have possessed different color schemes of their liquid which is perhaps based on their genetic code that may be susceptible to a different color of liquid. On a side note we've hypothesized that these things may also be harmed by experiments with a similar color scheme as well so we've devised a solution to the problem.

Introducing the revamped Nerotonin-5G blood Serum; A significant improvement of the last that now combines the Genetic code of a certain Decapod and Cephalopod. However, we haven't conducted any recent test for it but our prior hypothesis is that it would imbue the subject with the particular ability to regenerate lost limbs plus the previous abilities the last serum provides albeit, its not proven as aforementioned.

* * *

That last statement induced Desmond a light of hope and he eagerly went on to find this new blood serum. As he finally found it, he hurriedly went to Rochsas, still lifeless on the bed.

"Not anymore." Desmond injected the serum into Rochsas severed left arm stump. He cupped his chin quizzically afterwards, recalling the document that he should wear something to protect his innards before putting him inside. Desmond decided to close Rochsas' Jacket after noticing that it has been open up ever since.

"Now to cover up your face or else your eyes might blow up."

Desmond went back to the office room that was conjoined with the other room he was currently in. He found a large locker with a sign that's written saying "Cryo Apparel."

He opened it and saw an array of gas masks and cryo jumpsuits but he found something interesting that he gladly obliged to pick it up.  
It was a black Double Layered Winter Face Mask and Steampunk goggles with red lenses.

"Strange this wasn't used with the Klonos." He commented.

He went back to Rochsas and fitted the gear on him then he looked at his clothes curiously and commented. "Hehe You'd be proud of me for giving you this new and improved look."

Desmond decided now is the time to put him in the large glass containment chamber along with the other three experiments he had seen.

As he reclined him inside, he went towards a console nearby and pressed a few specific buttons then pulled the handle beside. The control panel lighted up and the room dimmed. He saw Rochsas Chamber closed and locked tight, freezing gas constantly filled the chamber lowering its core temperature to extreme levels.

Desmond walked in front of the chamber and placed his hand on the glass sentimently and said. "Its now high time for me to say goodbye. When you wake up just remember who saved you. Me? I have no place to be here anyways, they'll soon find you in here with me and I don't want to risk that. I...I'm sorry about Saxon just promise me you'll avenge him for me."

Desmond smirked then dropped the sword by the surgical bed then left the underground lab. He took a handgun on the way and headed upwards atop the platform.

Desmond held a deep breath before stepping out; As he stepped out of the building he was met with dozens of Klonos surrounding him. Before he could react Erebus suddenly teleported right in front of him and stabbed him with Saxon's hook. "I believe this is yours."

Desmond knelt down slowly dozing off into the abyss as Erebus teleported away. He mustered up the final words he could say and said. "The world...Will still...Remain...In Anarchy."

Erebus signalled the Klonos to deal the finishing blow as they mercilessly opened fire at him. This time he was not able to escape and Desmond soon succumbed to all his wounds after the ordeal.

Elsewhere, the halo that was left behind in the facility began to move on its own. Shaking vigorously as the earth around it started to shake violently.

At the same time, A surge of lighining pierced through the skies and onto the building where Rochsas chamber was in. Then dark clouds saturated the sky followed shortly by heavy rain.

All of a sudden a giant wave of water towering the highest skyscraper came crashing down, obliterating everything in its path. Even Erebus was not able to escape the raging tide's wrath.

Soon enough, the whole earth's land mass as now completely flooded with water. The rest of humanity and the fate of Rochsas are now left mysteriously under the mercy of the cold depths of the mass body of water below as years and years have gone by.

What about the fate of the halo perhaps? Well in the midst over the millenium had elapsed; under the dark depths of the ocean, a large evolved sea creature that looked apparently like a black and white catfish with bloated lips and curly whiskers happened to be swimming nearby and saw the halo artifact gleaming in the distance.

Curious and hungry the catfish swam towards the halo. But when its whiskers had touched the halo, the halo jolted and a surge of lightning emerged out of it and it happened to transfer its electric properties onto the catfish. The latter quickly swam away in fear and was never to be seen again until...

* * *

 _So that was chapter 6 folks and this finally marks the end of Rochsas' Universe and time. Now on to the world of splatoon!_

 _I greatly apologize for taking too long in updating my stories. Im just having trouble with myself thats all. Also you might notice a few errors here and there, I tend to get too verbose and just write whatever is on my mind._


	7. Redirect to Sequel

By the by, I almost forgot. For the record to anyone else who haven't noticed it by now.

I've actually written a sequel after the events of this story. If you haven't seen it yet click here:

https/s/11986991/1/Splatoon-The-Otherworldly-Agent-Rebirth

This is just to inform you newcomers out there. ;)

And also a special thank you message to all you folks who have reviewed, followed, faved or just read this story till the last chapter. I greatly appreciate your dedication and commitment. You folks are awesome and I hope you're still with me on another amazing story and that is the sequel.

Anyways back to writing some more. Cheers and a happy reading!


End file.
